Heart Break Woman
by Comette
Summary: Seany Carter is a 24 year old woman with a superstar as a father. When she forms a friendship with another superstar, can it be torn apart by an unexpected surprise? Or will they only get closer? COMPLETE
1. Seany, I'm Home

Heart Break Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the characters or stuff…Except for those that you don't recognize (ex Seany) .

Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok… I'm going to go ahead and tell you about my OC…

Name: Seany Carter Michaels (Seany is pronounced

like Shawn-ee)

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Chocolate with light highlights…Shoulder blade length

Skin: White

Height: 5' 7"

Born in: Chicago, Illinois

Alright . Oh, and I sorta changed things… None of the superstars (except Rey Mysterio and Shawn Michaels) are married unless it's put otherwise. Oh, and to make things interesting, I kept Batista on RAW. Oh, and it is a little borning in the first chapter, but please be patient, it'll get better! . (and review!) Now to the story… (And this is my first fanfic, so **please** be _nice_)

Seany was about to fall asleep on the couch when the door shut. She had been watching TV when the comfort of the couch took over, which caused her to jump at the sudden sound.

"I was asleep," She muttered, rolling off the couch while wrapped in her blanket.

"Forgive me for trying to surprise you." A rough voice said sarcastically. Seany rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up. That voice didn't sound like the housekeepers. She blinked as the image came into focus.

"Who the hell- Dad!" She asked excitedly, rushing over to him so she could hug him. It was Shawn Michaels, her adopted father since she was 8.

"Hey sweetheart." He said, messing up her already sleep-ruined hair. She smiled, backing up as if to really make sure that it was him. "Where's Rebecca?" He asked, looking around the corner for his wife.

"She's upstairs with Cameron." She said, walking back over to the couch and falling over the back. She didn't want to rain in on their small reunion. Shawn was rarely home, and saw Seany a lot more than he did Rebecca. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to leave without saying goodbye.

_Later that night…_

A voice whispering in her ear caused Seany to awaken again. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was there. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows as she heard the voice again.

"Seany."

She turned around to see Shawn sitting beside the couch. She sat up and lifted up his arm, looking under it and putting it back down. Slowly she poked it and looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought I was still asleep." She yawned, stretching her arms in front of her. "Whad'ya want?"

"Well," He said, pulling something out of his pocket. He handed her a passport and a plane ticket. She opened the passport to find that it was hers. Looked at it curiously and then looked at the ticket. It was for Portland, Maine; the next place that RAW was being held.

"What's this?" She asked, holding them up.

"Well," Shawn said, sitting back. "I was thinking about how you've always wanted to see the world; and how I'm a lonely old man on the road, I decided to have you come with me." Seany blinked twice, not exactly believing what she was hearing. "Only if you want to, that is." He added. She nodded numbly.

"Then why are you waking me up now?" She asked, flipping through the passport. She still didn't believe she wasn't in a dream.

Shawn sighed slightly. "Cause I didn't want to have to explain to Becca why I decided to take you with me." He explained, and it was the first time that Seany thought his marriage might be in trouble.

"Ok… So what now?" She asked, standing up. She was decked out in her loose, pink pajamas, and nothing else.

"Go pack a few days worth of clothes- we'll buy the rest along the way." He said. Seany just nodded. Somehow this whole ordeal made her feel like she was running away. Well, maybe that's what was happening. She just shrugged it off- it was a chance of a lifetime; right?

_10 minutes later_

Seany closed the door behind her, pulling her suitcase along. She forced herself to smile before she started to feel guilty.

She hopped into the car, feeling excited and nervous about getting to travel with the WWE. She had always hoped that she would get a chance to meet all the people that she watched every week; but never expected that it would really happen.

They were 10 minutes away from the airport when Seany started to get bored. What if no one liked her? What if everyone was stuck up like some celebrities? She sighed and leaned her head against the side of the window, trying to stop worrying. But who doesn't worry when they think about their future?

** Author's Note:** . I think it might be a little long- or maybe a little short… 0.o Anyways, PLEASE be patient, it gets good.. I promise :P Anyways, also PLEASE review! I need to know that someone's reading this… And I have a little dilemma- I'm planning on making Seany get with somebody, but I have no clue who. So message me and tell me who you think I should pair her with, or just leave it in the review… All constructive criticism welcome and compliments _diffidently _wanted! Thankies!


	2. Plane Wait

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks! There were also some questions, so I thought I'd go ahead and answer them this chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was internet-less for the weekend… But now I'm back! .**

"I hate the airport already." Seany muttered, carefully sitting down on a fold-out seat next to Shawn. She looked around the room, seeing only a few people sitting nearby. Obviously Maine wasn't as big as the Caribbean this time of year. "I thought you traveled with the other wrestlers." She asked in a plain, statement way.

He opened one eye and adjusted his weight in the chair. He himself had been dozing off, and Seany's question caused him to snap back to reality. He closed his eye again, after realizing that the plane wasn't in yet.

"Yeah, but their plane left yesterday. I came home last night."

Seany nodded as if she understood, not noticing that he was trying to do anything but sit and wait for the plane. Shepulled her legs up onto the seat to get comfortable. The seats weren't exactlyher favorite in the world. "How do you know what city you're in if you travel so much?"

"Because that's usually what you think about on the hours of traveling."

He didn't open either eye that time, or even look at her. He just answered in a low voice, trying to catch the few fleeting moments of sleep that he could.

"Oh." She said softly, sitting back in the chair to once again try and find comfort on the itchy fabric. "You dotravel a lot."

Shawn barely nodded, not even sure of what she had said. "Mmmm-hmmm."

Seany smiled weakly, glancing around. She caught the ticket woman looking at herlooked back. The woman quickly looked away, which made Seany wonder what was going on. Letting it go she turned back to her father.

"Why'd you adopt me?" She asked, turning her head to the side to look at him. She'd never asked him, but it was always something she had meant to. He had everything- money, fame, a big house; why would he adopt a little kid to ruin everything?

He sighed, realizing that it was hopeless to even try and sleep. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, trying to erase the thought of sleep from his mind. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. "Are you serious?"

She blinked, the words taking a few moments to register in her head; it wasn't exactly the response that she had expected. Or atleast not what she had gone through in her head every time she thoughtabout the conversation."Well- yeah."

"Because; I wasn't married, I was 23, and I wanted someone at home to take care of." He explained, checking his watch. The plane still hadn't came, andhe was starting to get impatient."And I wanted someone besides Esma to come home to."

Seany looked up at the ceiling. "Oh." She replied, trying to count the tiles. She planned to start to count the small black spots on each tile next, doing anything to pass the time. "Esma our housemaid?" She asked,thinking of the elder woman that she had known since she was a little girl.

"Yeah," He said, getting slightly impatient. The plane was due in at any moment, and nobody had said anything. He hoped it wasn't delayed. He'd be late for the show and probably fired for his little 'stunt' he pulled the night before. What a great first impression for your daughter. "She's the reason that you were adopted."

"She's the wha- how?"

Shawn chuckled slightly. "There's no way they'd let me adopt you." He said, and Seany could tell he was laughing at himself… 'The good old days'. He just had that look in his eyes. "Esma co-signed, so you had a guardian at home to watch you. It also helped that the Social woman was a HBK fan."

"Esma, as in our housemaid?"

"Yeah… I thought I'd already told you that."

"But I don't believe it." She shuddered at the thought of the older Latino woman being her mother. Not that she was racist, it was just who Esma was; her personality. She was just… Seany had grown up with the woman as her maid/nanny, so this new piece of information stunned her. "So she's my- _mother_?"

"Sorta… She didn't want to be your mom though; she just wanted to help me out."

"Oh, ok." She said, starting to relax and layher head on the back of the chair.She had never really had a mom, and now that she had experienced life without one; to tell the truth, she really _didn't_ want one. Shawn was two parents in one, and even more protective than that. Plus, Rebecca sort of doubled as a mom somtimes, or rather a good friend.

Neither one of them spoke for a while, which gave the nervous thoughts of that night's RAW a chance to creep back into her mind. She hated the thought of it being- well, it could be almost anything. It could be one of the best things she'd ever experience, or it could be one of the worst. One thing was for sure; the show wouldn't be _boring. _From what she had seen every week, there was enough action for anyone.

The fact that Shawn was still in the business also helped to ease her tension. He was an honest man, and didn't put up with any crap. If it was as horrible as she was expecting it to be, then he would have been gone. And it would have been a LONG time ago.

"Who do you hang out with?" She asked as she lost track of how many tiles she had counted. She wouldn't even try the black splotches; the tiles were hard enough to carry on a conversation while counting, and the cross of colors and everything would just be too confusing for her.

"Well… I don't really _hang out_ with anyone. I have mild friends, I guess." He replied, drumming his fingers on the hand rest.

"Who do you not hang out with?" She asked, leaning boredly on her arm. Maybe this could make a list of who he did hang out with, which could help her. She'd know who her father was in with and who he wasn't. That

He shook his head and smiled to himself. Seany would never change, no matter what happened. Or at least that's what he thought. "Alright… I don't _hang out_ with that Carlito kid, or those heart throb idiots. Or that Chris Masters ass. Or that Edge guy, the home wrecker- nor Gene Snitsky, Coachman, Kane, or _Kerwin_ White." He sat back as if thinking about whom else. He rubbed his chin, as someone would if they had a long beard to stroke.

"Neither do I _hang out_ with Kurt Angle or that French guy. Or Ric Flair, Tyson Tomko, Christian, or that Viscera." (I forgot to mention that I kept Christian on RAW too.. Tee hee . sorry)

"Cool…" Seany said with a slight smile, dumbfounded. Who did he hang out with? It sounded as if he had just recited the whole roster; all in alphabetical order. Maybe this would be a little more difficult than she thought..

"**Flight 182 to Portland, Maine; boarding**."

The loud voice over the intercom caused Seany to jump and Shawn to laugh. She glared at him playfully, a look that meant diffident pay back; for himlaughing. Right.

"What's this thing made of?" Seany asked, poking the sides of the tunnel. "I don't know if I wannago in." She said, cautiously peering into the space.

"My God Seany, just walk forward. It's no different than walking in the upstairs hallway." Shawn said, pushing her in the back hurriedly. He couldn't stand to wait a minute, incase he was late. She would just have to learn to get used to the planes.

_On the plane…_

Seany patted the hand rests, exploring her seat. Shawn had given her the window seat, thinking that having something to look at might keep her busy during the four hour flight. Pff, yeah right.

"Why haven't you moved?" Shawn asked, an hour into the flight. Seany head was turned to the side, looking towards the aisle.

"I don't want to look outside… It reminds me of how high up we are."

"And you're afraid of heights." Shawn finished for her, sighing. "You wanna switch seats?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah... I'll just go toasleep." She said, pulling a blanket out of her small backpack that she had opted to keep with her. She pulled her knees to her body and wrapped herself in the blanket, resting her head on thecushioned head rest. These seats were SO much better than the ones that were in the waiting room at the airport.Shawn just rested his head on his hand, looking at the back of the seat ahead of them. It was going to be a _long_ flight.

**Author's Note: I hope that was a better length… Review so I'll know . The next chapter is better, promise! This one was just sort of giving you a look at Shawn and Seany, and also a brief look at her past and stuff. I ALSO NEED IDEAS ON WHO SHE'S GOING TO BE WITH! I have some people in mind, but I need some feed back… And once again, thanks everyone for all the great reviews!**


	3. RAW, Let's Shake Hands

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I had already had a good idea of what I was going to make out of this, so I decided to go ahead and write it up. . Remember, please read and review! It makes me happy and that helps me write better! Yay! Oh, and this chapter is a lot longer than the others (or maybe not so much), so I'm sorry for any inconvenience. .. Oh, and special thanks to:**

**Hiding in the Shadow, angel40689, CenasAngel16, caitie702, TakerTakeMe, TheRandyOrtonProtectionSociety, Christiana Anderson, Shiyu-Inuyasha, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, RecklessBadGirl, LovinRKO, and RKOmercaduz for reviewing! Thankies!**

"What the h- what are you doing _now_?"

Seany peered inside the glass side door of the Portland arena, nervous and deciding to ignore Shawn's comment and attempt not to curse. They were already inside the building, but not yet backstage. Her father was diffidently getting impatient, ready to get inside and get ready for the show.

"Well, I'd say I'm nervous, but I'm not so sure." She replied sarcastically, and in a slightly smart tone. She always played with Shawn that way, and he always did it back.

"Then I suggest that you visit the psychologist so you can figure out just what you're feeling." He gently pulled on her arm, as if trying to move a stubborn mule. "C'mon Sean, you know if this would hurt you in any way I wouldn't have brought you." He assured her, opening the door. "You're safe, I promise."

Seany looked at him and then at the hallway, as if it was a huge choice. Yeah, right. Shawn would get her in there; whether it be the easy way, or the hard way.

"Ok, ok, fine." She gave up, quickly stepping inside. She quickly covered her nose, her eyes watering from the disinfectant and cleaner in the open closet beside her. "Owww..." She said, her voice muffled by the jacket that covered the lower part of her face.

"Oh, that… Yeah, you can't smell that except for right here." He said, acting genuinely sorry. But the laughter was in his eyes, and Seany couldn't help but think payback. Once again, revenge for laughing.

As they walked down the hall and Seany could finally take her jacket away from her nose, she looked to her every side to see all the superstars and backstage hands. Everywhere.

When Shawn stopped to talk to someone, she stopped and looked up at some of the artwork on the walls; nothing big, just a few small paintings on the wall. She was getting absorbed when someone came up behind them.

"Who's _this_?" The voice said plainly, and the smacking made it clear they were chewing gum. Seany squealed slightly; she really didn't appreciate people sneaking up on her. The room went quiet as everyone looked over to make sure no one was dying or anything. Shawn turned around as Seany did, and the smirk on his face was clearly priceless.

The woman had short, reddish-orange hair, which was frizzled and severely curly. She was pudgy, and had a clipboard in her hands. By the way she looked at Shawn, she wasn't too happy either. "Answer me Michaels, who the hell is this?"

"This, Amy, is my daughter Seany." He said, resting a hand on Seany's shoulder. She stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin anything. Her dad was good at arguments, and Seany had no doubt that he could win one against this woman.

"Well, isn't that nice, Shawn and Shawn-ie." She said in a fake voice, taking a pencil from behind her ear and tapping the eraser on the clipboard. "Where's you pass, doll."

"My what?" Seany asked, starting to strongly dislike the woman. She looked over at Shawn questioningly, needing help. She didn't fight with people much, and really didn't want to either.

"She's with me." He said plainly, clearly ignoring the fact that she was trying to start something.

"Your pass, air head. You need a backstage pass to be back here." She snickered, as if laughing at her. Seany was immediately hurt, but Shawn was already angry. "Eric told me you were adopted… What, did he find you on the side of the street and just start to call you his daughter?" She actually began to laugh. "By the way you dress, that's what it looks like."

Shawn got in front of Seany, standing right in front of the Amy woman. He did the intimidating thing to do, looking down his nose at her. "Listen, it's one thing to go around and trash everyone else because you were too fat to be a diva." He said his voice slightly loud as if to make a point. "But it's another to try and mouth off to my daughter." He leaned closer to the woman and raised his voice slightly higher. "And you're going to regret it if it _ever_, _ever_ happens again."

Clearly no one had ever tried to snap back at the woman, because she instantly added Seany to the travel guests list and marked her as present. Although she didn't apologize, it was obviously all that Shawn needed. Plus, it was another victory for him.

If it wasn't for the look on the woman's face, Seany would have cried. She was sensitive, which was probably one of the reasons that Shawn had kept her off the road until then. The smile on his face when he turned made her happy all over again. At least she knew she had someone to take care of her.

"You ok sweetheart?" He asked, hugging her. Seany hugged him back, having to carefully wipe her eyes to make sure she wouldn't start to cry suddenly. "Yeah." She said softly, smiling. She hugged him once more, and then took a deep breath.

"Thanks so much dad." She whispered, blinking to try and make her eyes stop watering.

"Damn." Came a voice from beside her, and she turned to see a man with almost shoulder-length blonde hair. What do you know- Y2J himself.

"That Amy woman was wrong." He said, moving to the side from a safe distance, clearly to check out her body from every angle. "You've got some hot curves." He smiled to himself, standing up straight.

"And your threads only compliment them." He took one glance, looking her up and down, and then held out his hand. Seany could see out of the corner of her eye that Shawn was surprised, and also very speechless.

She took his hand, shaking it. "Eh, thanks. Seany Michaels."

He smiled broadly, which made Seany feel all that more comfortable. "Chris Jericho, Y2J." He looked down and checked his watch. "You're due out at any minute," He informed Shawn, looking up at him. "You should get going. I'll keep an eye out for Seany."

"There's no way in hell I'd leave her with you," Shawn said, almost as if it was through gritted teeth. It was a wonder that he even got that much out.

"Then I'll show her around." A woman with long blonde hair, (down to her mid back) walked over from a few feet away, smiling in a welcome-here fashion. She held out her hand, and Seany shook it also. "Hi… I'mDemi Carter, I help with the make-up and clothes and stuff."

Seany nodded. "I'm Seany Michaels… But you probably already know that." She looked over at Shawn and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go get ready," She said happily, as if to shoo him away.

"Alright, but be careful." Shawn warned, and gave Jericho a glare that could kill. He turned and walked down the hall, most likely heading for the locker room. Seany turned back to the two, glad to have someone like her.

"I'm so sorry about Amy," Demi said apologetically. "She's just jealous of everyone here who looks better than she does; which is just about everyone."

"It's no problem," Seany replied, although it sort of was. She was trying to put it behind her so she could forget everything the woman said. It was quiet for a few moments, but the silence was quickly filled.

"I had no clue that Michaels had a daughter." Jericho said, and Hilary nodded.

"Yeah, me neither." She agreed, and Seany found herself nodding along. She had no clue what the two were saying, but did want to explore some. "Don't you have something coming up next, Chris?" Demi asked, looking at the flat screen on the wall.

"Probably… I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." He said hurriedly, tapping Seany on the shoulder before he left.

Seany and Demi got halfway down the hall and three words out of their mouths when Melina appeared at a doorway. Seany had thought that she had seen the woman at her worst, but obviously, she had been wrong."Carter!" She screeched, stomping her foot. "I'm on after Jericho's stupid Highlight Reel, and you have done NOTHING! Get me ready!" She screamed, andDemi sighed.

"I'm so sorry Seany," She said, looking around. She walked over to a bench a few feet away. "Dave, I have to go mess up that idiot's hair… Could you look out for her," She pointed at Seany, "for a while? Thanks." She said quickly, not giving him time to respond. She walked away, leaving him dumbfounded and Seany slightly embarrassed.

He stood up, holding out his hand (again with the hand shaking…) and taking off his sunglasses with the other hand. "Dave Batista." He chuckled, finding itamusingat how reluctant she was to shake his hand. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

She smiled slightly and finally shook his hand. "Seany Michaels."

He raised both eyebrows, seeming slightly surprised. "Seany? I thought Shawn married a Rebecca."

"He did; I'm his daughter."

"His- how old are you?" He asked, and Seany could tell that he was confused. It took everyone a while to realize who she was, and by that time, she was used to it.

"I'm 24, 25 on the 18th." She responded, clearly just confusing him even more. "I was adopted when he was 23." She explained.

He nodded. "Ok, I get it… You here for good?" He asked, glancing up at the flat screen TV on the wall.

"Well-" Seany opened her mouth and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Man, Dave, check this- Oh my God." A man stopped beside Dave, his red Maine jersey on top of a white t-shirt, his visor turned to the side, a championship belt over his shoulder; and who else would it be but the Dr. of Thuganomics.

"Hi." He said, slowly reaching out his hand. Seany took it carefully, shaking it like she did everyone else's. "John Cena."

Seany smiled, prepared to get the same response she always did. "Seany Michaels."

"Seany- Seany Michaels? How'd you get that last name?"

"I was adopted." She said, laughing slightly. She hadn't been given a break about her identity since she was adopted, much less since she walked through the coliseum door.

"You mind if I-" He didn't finish, but leaned to the side so he could see behind her; or rather, her behind. "Chris 2-J told me ya had some, but he usually don't see it like I can." He moved back to his first position beside Dave. "Trust me girl, you got some."

Seany blushed ever so lightly. "Eh, thanks.."

_1 hour later_...

It had taken her a while, but Seany finally warmed up to the two. Not like she would immediately go and call them when she got home… But she was comfortable enough that she wasn't scared of them anymore. She finally realized that there really wasn't anything scary about the two; she would probably fear a band geek more than them by the end of the show.

She turned to the TV just in time to see her father send a devastating blow to Rowdy Roddy Piper. She raised her eyebrows in approval, the Sweet Chin Music being one of her favorite finishing moves.

"Woah," John muttered, readjusting his belt on his shoulder. The spinner slowly started to rotate, soon stopping when he balanced it on his shoulder.

"He's not bad," Dave said, taking a sip of the coffee that he had gotten a few moments earlier. Everyone had slowly but surely gotten worn down, and soon they all had started to drink cup after cup of the caffeine drink.

Seany smiled and nodded, feeling slightly prouder that Shawn was her dad. It wasn't that she hadn't before; but the feeling had grown in the past few moments after hearing the respect that the two superstarshad for him.

John turned around as the TV went off, looking over her side as he did before. Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if he was annoyed.

"Will you _quit_ looking at her ass?" He asked, throwing his paper cup away. "You've seen it at _least_ 12 times in the last hour."

"Dave," A voice sounded from behind her. "You've got to admit, she does fill out her jeans quite nicely."It said, resting their forearm on her shoulder. She almost groaned at the sight of Jericho.

Dave chuckled lightly to himself. "Yeah, but I have some respect and some sense of mind to know not to admit it out loud." He laughed a little, and Seany shook her head.

"C'mon you guys, I can't look that good. _And_ I'm not perfect." She added, feeling a little weird from all the attention she was getting. John shook his head, picking his bag up as everyone else got ready to leave.

"We don't look for tha imperfections, like some people," He said, darting his eyes towards MNM and the Amy lady, whom were talking not too far down the hall. "Or at least I don't. I look for tha good characteristics, like your as- Jeans."

She giggled slightly to herself, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thanks guys," she said to everyone, grabbing her jacket. She had been told to meet him at the door so that she wouldn't have to deal with anyone asking her why she was with Shawn, who was she, where's Rebecca, ect. "It was fun," she said, starting to walk down the hall.

"See ya around," Dave called over his shoulder, as Y2J was getting his stuff together. Things would diffidently be different backstage after Seany arrived.

**Author's Note: I'm still not sure about who to get her with yet… I think I have a pretty good idea, but no one really knows yet… Anyways, sorry if it was too long… Please review so I know! . Also, tell me if you like everyone so far… Thanks again!**


	4. A Trip to the Movies and the Past

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Another special thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't done so, please do… I know that someone's reading and it keeps me writing! Anyways, some questions and pointers will be taken up in this chapter, while some of the others are going to happen later. Also, since this is now sortaAU then Jericho is now only 30! Yay! Thanks!**

Seany groaned and opened her eyes, looking around the room. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, rolling over.

"Maine." Shawn replied from his side of the room, still underneath the covers, and obviously very much asleep before Seany had woken him up. "And it's 7:30. Go to sleep."

"I can't." She sat up, stretching out her arms and her back. She looked around and crawled out of the bed. "I'm going outside."

"You'd better get ready."

"I am." She stood up and threw a pillow at him; or what she assumed was his head underneath the pillow. With a smirk on her face she walked over to the curtains and threw them open, letting the light pour into the room and wake him up intentionally. "Morning Dad!" She sang, taking her bag in the bathroom to get ready.

_An hour and a half later…_

"Woman, will you hurry up?" Shawn asked from the outside of the door. Seany had to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the hair drier. She usually was quicker, but she wasn't really in any hurry to see anyone.

"One sec, lemme get my hair finished and I'll be done." She yelled, and the sound suddenly stopped. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and opened the door, making a last few changes before walking out. "I'm going downstairs." She informed him as she pulled her hair back into high, loose ponytail.

"Alright, whatever. Call me if you leave the hotel." He muttered as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Seany smiled to herself and shook her head, grabbing her card key before walking out the door. She pulled it shut behind her, going through her purse with her back to the hall.

"Well, well, well… Who do we have here?"

She rolled her eyes to herself, turning around to face the voice that she recognized as Jericho's. She was still digging in her purse, looking for her cell phone. She could have sworn that she had put it in the bottom pocket.. "What do you want?" She asked, checking a few of the inside pockets.

"If you have to know, I was leaving my room when I noticed you had your back turned to the hall." He smiled leaned against the wall. "You could have been hurt, so being the kind, caring guy that I am-"

"Um-hm." She responded as if she didn't believe him. With a smile she pulled her phone out of an outside pocket. She knew she'd find it. "You decided to make sure my back side didn't get in trouble?" She asked, flipping it open and shut boredly.

He nodded proudly as if he were a hero. "Of course."

Seany smiled to herself and shook her head. "It's just my luck that you would be down the hall."

"Oh, I wasn't _down_ the hall." Jericho said, tapping the door beside him twice. He smirked as if he had cheated to win a game. "I'm _across_ the hall. Straight across, like you can just walk out of your room and go straight and-"

"Ok, ok… That's just… Great." She dropped her phone back into her purse and shut it. "Well, I'm alright now, so you can go do- whatever you were going to." She said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

He didn't protest, but merely shrugged. "Alright."

Seany rolled her eyes and walked over to the elevator, getting in and leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, Chris slipped into the elevator just before the doors closed. She looked at him questioningly, the silence broken by the ding of the bell. With a sigh she shook her head, deciding to leave him alone.

_Another 2 hours later…_

"I thought you said this would be fun." Seany asked plainly, rolling over onto her back. She had been stuck reading magazines on a couchsince everyone had started to workout, and was soon shegoing to run out of patience and magazines. "I've had to read the same article about Brad Pitt in 5 different magazines."

"Since when has that stopped you before?" Shawn asked, lifting a weight.

"Ha ha."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm done… And going upstairs." He stood up, stretching out his back. "I'll be back in a while." No body said anything, but he knew that everyone had heard him. He rolled his eyes and left; the silence was broken when John caught sight of one of the magazines.

"You can always read about Nick and Jessica over and over again." John said playfully, only a few feet away from her. She rolled her eyes.

"I already have." She said, flipping another page. "And if I see another picture of Paris Hilton I'm going to puke."

"How attractive."

"Why thank you." She replied, dropping the magazine on the floor and resting her head on her hands. She looked over her nails. "I don't see how you guys can stand it."

"We don't now, but later tonight in the hotel room…" He trailed off, stopping the lifting for a brief moment.

"See, you've already broken my heart." She frowned as if she were sad.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that."

"I bet that's not what you told her."

"Then you bet right." Seany laughed at his statement, sitting up all the way. She rubbed her stomach, feeling like she was full of air. "Do you guys ever eat?" She asked, looking at her watch. It had been 3 ½ hours since she had gotten up. She never ate breakfast, but would always regret it.

"I do… Matter of fact, I'm leaving right now." Chris said, freshly showered and dressed. He had stopped working out a half hour before, and no one had seen him since. "But you'd probably rather wait on them. Knowing how you're so star struck when you're around me." He said, picking up the magazine she had dropped and throwing at her.

She grabbed her arm as if it had just been shot. "I can't believe you'd do that." She said, pouting at the magazine. "And I'd only go eat with you on one condition."

"What might that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She carefully picked up the magazine and put it with the others on the table beside the couch.

"As long as assclown can be my phrase too." She put a hand on her hip, waiting for his response. He shrugged.

"Fine, but you'll have to go through assclown use training."

"As long as you're not my teacher."

"So I guess you're not going then?" Jericho asked, and she laughed only slightly.

She grabbed her purse and glared at him in a fake manner. "You're lucky that I'm hungry."

_In the restaurant.._

"How long are you staying?"

Seany looked up from the menu, not exactly understanding what he was asking. "Staying where?" She asked, looking back over the selection of drinks that the place offered.

"Staying on the road." He answered, leaning back against the booth.

"As long as I want to." She replied, glancing over their lunch section. "I like it so far." She added, putting her menu down after she had chosen what she was going to eat.

"How long did it take him to convince you to come?"

She smiled. "5 minutes," she confessed, laughing slightly at herself. "I know, it's pitiful."

"Didn't you have anything to keep you at home? A job? A man? A _life_?" He asked in playful disbelief.

"I did." She replied softly, as if she was trying to cover it up.

"Well, what happened?"

Seany shook her head. "Are you sure you care? You don't have to act like it."

Chris nodded, drumming his fingers slowly on the wood table. "Yeah, I do, if you don't mind."

"Well," She smiled as if she were about to laugh. "I was a cop." She stopped there to watch both of his eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah, and I was living with my boyfriend and everything was fine." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"So what happened? You sound happy to me."

She shrugged. "The budget cut for the station meant that someone had to get fired. So one day the big boss walks in and tells us that we're all fired." She paused, tracing circles on the table as she talked. "When I told Jesse," She looked up. "My boyfriend, he dumped me because I couldn't give him 'shopping money' that turns out to be drug money." She took another deep breath. "He had paid for the house because he dealt cocaine, and then later I found out that he had been cheating on me with my 'best friend'."

Seany sighed once more, trying to tell the story and forget what happened at the same time. "He asked me if I really thought that he would date a cop. So I was left homeless, jobless, and heartbroken." She sighed to herself. "So I moved back in with my dad, and what do ya know, 3 weeks later I get the chance to travel the world and forget about it all."

She finished, gently rubbing her forehead to try and forget it again. "So I've been sorta ditzy lately, 'cause it's like before I left for college, you know? I was at home with my housemaid and I could do anything I wanted. And I had someone to take care of me."

She shook her head once more. "I have no clue why I'm telling you this; I don't even really know you." She laughed a little at herself. "I'm weird like that."

It was a few seconds before Jericho broke the silence. "I think that you had just been holding it in, and had to get it out." He said, in a surprisingly genuine tone. She smiled weakly. "And for the record, I think you qualify to use assclown any time you want."

Seany laughed. "That was easy enough." She blinked, trying to dry her slightly teary eyes.

"Well, I think that after that little fiasco, I'm not really hungry any more."

She nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, me neither."

"I think you should get it off your mind." He said, getting up and dropping his menu on the table. "Since the service here sucks, I think we should have an assclown training graduation celebration." Seany blinked, not exactly following him. "We should go see a movie." He explained.

"Ah, ok.. That's a good idea." She pulled her cell phone out and opened it up, dialing her father's number. "You go ahead and pick which one… I'm going to reassure my dad that I wasn't kidnapped and raped then left to die."

He nodded and looked around the room. "That seems understandable."

Seany picked up the phone, taking a deep breath. Flipping it open she hit the speed dial and laid it on the table, turning it on speaker phone. She drummed her fingers on the table surface as it rang, trying to focus on what she would tell him instead of the story she had just confessed to Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Where the hell are you at?"

"I'm in this kidnapper's trunk… I think he's going to the movies."

"Would this kidnapper happen to be Jericho?"

Chris sat back down and leaned his elbow on the table. "Hey Shawn."

"Seany, you need to come back."

"C'mon Shawn, I'm not going to bite," Chris tried to convince him, "You know me."

"Which is exactly why I won't let her go."

"Dad, please, I wanna get away for a while."

"Seany, I don't-"

"He knows about Jesse, Dad."

Shawn sighed over the phone as if he had just lost an important battle.

"Fine, but Chris,"

"Hmm?"

"You break her heart, I break your neck."

"Dad, we're not together."

"You're not?"

"Nah, we're just going to be friends." Chris reassured him, picking up his keys.

"Ok then, you two be careful."

"Somehow I feel like you're not done with me."

"I'm not."

Shawn responded to Seany's statement then hung up; leaving an aura of mystery and very slight fear for a few moments. She disregarded what he said and stood up, grabbing her purse. "So we're on the same page?" She asked, wondering if he had just gone along with what she had told Shawn.

"Yeah, I don't want to rush into anything, and obviously you're not exactly ready to be in another relationship after that idiot. Besides, any guy named Jesse is going to be an assclown." She smiled and hugged him halfway, glad that she didn't have to worry about committing to a relationship or being stressed over if they were cheating on her and where they were when they went out alone at night… "What movie are we going to see?"

"Batman, so you can fantasize about my body and my heroic skills while we watch it." She laughed and hit his arm playfully, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Then we should leave, they usually have 3:30 movies, and it's 3:15."

_During the movie…_

"Can you smell that guy's cologne?" Seany asked in a whisper, referring to the man a row ahead and 3 seats down.

"No," Chris answered, absorbed in the movie. He took another handful of popcorn as she took a few pieces. What they didn't eat at the restaurant they were making up in popcorn, candy, and soft drinks. Seany tried to get comfortable and start to watch the movie again, but the stench kept coming back.

"God, that's horrible." She muttered, covering her nose. She leaned over, digging in her purse once more. "There," She said to herself, spraying a small dose of floral scented perfume in the air. She sighed with relief and leaned back, focusing on the movie once more.

_An hour later…_

Seany was awakened by Jericho's voice and her shoulder being shaken. Slowly she opened her eyes and yawned. "What happened?" She asked, raising her head off his shoulder.

"Please tell me you saw _at least_ half of the movie."

"I just remember him saving her life… Did they get back together?" She asked, sitting up and trying to shake the invisible veil of sleep off of her mind. "They looked so cute together."

"No, she didn't like him being batman and said that when he quit she'd take him back." He said, standing up and stretching from being in the same position for a couple hours.

She stood up, pulling her hair down and then putting it back up in a high ponytail. "That sucks." She picked up her jacket and her purse, checking her watch. For some reason before she hadn't calculated how late she would have been out when the movie was over.

_In the car.._

"I'm so," Seany yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "_Tired_."

Chris smiled, taking a turn towards the hotel. "I can't imagine why… It's not like you slept through almost all of the movie." Seany glared at him playfully and continued to look out her window. "Besides, you can sleep on the early flight tomorrow."

"Yeah," She leaned her head against the seatbelt. "I guess so." She remembered the last time she had been looking out of her window- in her dad's car on their way to the airport. Things sure had changed in a little over 24 hours.

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reviewing! I enjoy both compliments and constructive criticism, and I'm also happy that people are reading! . **


	5. Seany Gets A Scare

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone! There's going to be a few surprises in this chapter, and even more in the chapters to come… So, let's get started, shall we? .**

Seany wasn't as timid and reluctant to enter the arena in Louisville, Kentucky. She actually almost had to open it with her shoe because her hands were full. She smiled at the man who came to help her. "Thanks," she said, in a peppy tone. She hadn't really been bothered by anything that day, considering that she slept on the plane ride and in the limo.

Shawn hadn't been as tough and surprised with her as she thought he would have been. Maybe things really _were_ different than when she was in high school. God, back then she would have been lucky to have a guy talk to her after they found out who her father was.

He really didn't care so much after she had explained that they were just friends, and Seany at the moment didn't plan on getting with him; or anyone else for that matter. She was also given some freedom, like only having to keep in touch with him every once in a while. She could finally have a life.

"Hey you guys." She said in the same manner as she did before, putting all of her stuff down; which included her purse; her jacket that she didn't think she'd need because it was warm; and a bag that you would put someone's unopened birthday present.

John noted the bag and leaned over to look inside. There was something wrapped in colorful yellow paper. He checked the tag, raising his eyebrows at Jericho's name. "What's this?" He asked, jerking his hand back when Seany swatted it away.

"It's a present for putting up with me yesterday," She answered, picking up the bag and putting on the table that was on the other side of her; away from him.

"We had to put up with you yesterday too, for almost 3 _whole_ hours." John protested, staring at the bag as if he were tearing it to pieces so he could look inside. Dave snorted as if he was going to laugh but stopped himself. John continued to glare at the present. "What did you get him?"

"You'll find out when he does, 'cause I got you guys the same thing." She answered, sitting down between him and table. RAW wasn't on TV that night, but they still had it wired so that they could see what was going on in the ring. "He's cute." She said aloud about Christian, whom was just then entering the ring.

John looked like he almost choked on one of the crackers he had stolen from MNM's private salad bar. "Christian?" He asked through the mouthful of whole wheat, successfully getting the point across.

"Yeah, he looks so adorable, like a little baby duck or bunny." She responded, not looking away from the TV to reply to his question.

"God, now I'm jealous." Jericho said as he arrived, catching parts of the earlier conversation. He stood on the other side of John, not yet noticing the present on the table.

Dave laughed a little. "Don't be; you just don't look like Daffy Duck or Bugs Bunny. I'm sure some women appreciate that." He said, also taking a quick glance at the TV.

"And at least you got a present from her." John muttered in a fake jealous tone, nodding his head towards the yellow bag.

"Don't worry fellas, Miss Michaels insisted that I bring these," A back stage hand said, carefully putting 3 other bags on the table. They were green, pink, and blue, all decorated the way that she had decorated Jericho's.

"Why thank you Mr. Riley," John said in a slight English accent. "Good 'ol chap, I knew we could always count on you."

"You're most certainly welcome," The man said, then walked off. Seany raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh. John shook his head and sighed.

"3 months backstage and he still doesn't understand that it's not a European law firm." He muttered, and Seany giggled quietly. Chris eyed the color bags.

"So, when _can _we open them?" He asked, not moving towards his yet, but in the position to go for it when she gave him the word.

She shrugged. "Now I guess." Chris ran over to the table and John jumped out of his chair, as if it were a race to find theirs first. Of course; Jericho already knew which one was his, but that didn't stop John from picking it up and checking the name tag. He threw it to Chris like it was a game of hot potato.

Dave was the only one who didn't move at the speed of light to find his present. And what do you know; he found his before John did. "Blue?" He asked, turning it over.

"You didn't get yellow," Chris said, sitting down where John had before to open his. He pulled out a cream-colored stuffed bunny dressed in a blue botton up shirt and jeans. Turning it over he his pushed its paw. "_Assclown._" It said in a high-pitched voice. "That's just- awesome." He said, pushing its paw over and over again.

"Dude, why'd I get the pink bag?" John asked, literally ripping his bag in half to get to his pink wrapped bear. It was a slightly lighter color than Jericho's and was dressed like John was- a black sun visor, a mini chain-gang t-shirt, jean shorts, black tennis shoes, and tiny chain-gang wrist bands. He noticed Chris's rabbit and pushed his bear's paw. "_I'm going to kill you John. I'm going to kill you John._" It said in a high voice, as if it were a little girl's on a cartoon. He just blinked and pressed it again. "I hate you Seany."

She laughed slightly and watched Dave open his. It was a light chocolate colored bear dressed in a dark grey suit with sunglasses. He had already figured out the paw action-thing, and pressed its paw. "_I'm going to kick your ass._" It said in the same high-pitched voice as John's and Jericho's had. He laughed and pushed it again.

That left one bag on the table, the green one. John peered at it as he did Jericho's, and Seany slapped his arm when he reached for that one too. "Who's that for- Christian?" He asked, mocking her in a playful tone.

"No, my dad. He is the one that brought me out here you know." She said, pushing it back on the table so it was against the wall. Nobody looked at it again- they were all too busy making a chorus out of their bear's voices.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Seany turned to see the Amy woman that she had met a couple days before. Seany tried to fake a smile the best that she could. "As you all know, Miss Michaels is traveling with her father and got to meet all of you," Here she glared at all of them instead of focusing on Seany. She opened a paper lunch bag that she had with her. "So I've cleared it with Mr. Bischoff that I bring my nephew along. His name's Jesse."

Seany's smile disappeared and she turned slightly pale. The smell of that lunch was horrible- enough to make her want to gag. "His- Jesse who? How long?" She asked, doing her best to form words.

Amy smiled the smile that people have seen a million times- the one that the villain gives in movies when he knows he can't be stopped. "Why, Jesse Wilson. He's around here somewhere, but I told him that you guys," She singled out Dave, John, and Chris, "Would be happy to meet him and let him, _hang out_ with you. And I imagine that he'll stay as long as he likes." She turned and left, leaving them in their own silence.

"God I feel sick." Seany muttered, leaning forwards to relax her stomach. She knew it was because of the element of surprise, but she still couldn't get it to leave.

"What's wrong? Are you going into labor?" Chris asked in a fake panic tone, gently rubbing her back to comfort her. "Don't worry about it, he can't do anything. Dave and his bear will kick his ass." Seany laughed slightly, but the feeling was still there.

"I'll take care of her," Seany sat up slowly and caught sight of Demi on the other side of Dave. "I have a medical license too; I just like hair and makeup better." She explained, helping Seany to her feet.

"Bischoff, we're coming in," Demi called from outside his door, opening it to find the man at his desk, writing on a form. He grunted a hello and kept working. Seany followed her in and sat down on the couch, some of the color returning to her face.

Demi kneeled down so that she was in front of her. "How have you been feeling lately- for the past week or so?" She asked, not moving. Seany scooted back to get a little more comfortable.

"I've been tired a lot lately; a little sick at times." She confessed, rubbing her stomach gently. Demi nodded, taking notes in her mind.

"What about your sense of smell?"

"Oh, God, yesterday at the movies with Chris, this guy there had on the worst cologne… And that Amy woman's lunch was just," She paused and winced. "It was _so_ disgusting. I wanted to puke."

Demi nodded once more, racking up the list in her head. "Does your stomach ever hurt?" Seany raised an eyebrow, wondering at what she was getting at. Maybe Demi thought she had cancer or something.

"Yeah, earlier when I was leaning over." She rolled her eyes. "Then Chris, that idiot, asked me if I was going into labor, and did that set off an alarm in my head." Demi nodded once more and stood up.

Eric groaned. "For god-sakes woman, figure out what's wrong with her and be done, I have a lot of work to do." Demi glared at him, and leaned over to Seany so that only they could hear.

"Seany, I think you might be-"

"Sick? I know, I've been feeling down for the past we-"

"No, be-"

"Infected with a virus? I know, I hate those, they're so-"

"Pregnant." Demi finished, not giving her a chance to interrupt again. Seany's face went blank and it turned slightly pale again with surprise. She shook her head after a few minutes.

"No," She said softly. "No, that can't be- I haven't slept with anyone for about 5-"

"Weeks, that's how far along it takes for it to take affect and your hormones to rise and such." She kneeled down once more, but only so that they were at eye-level with each other. "Look, I could be wrong, so take a test." She said quietly, and by the way Eric acted, he hadn't heard anything anyways. Seany nodded numbly. "It's ok." Demi added, hugging her gently.

Seany didn't say anything when she returned to the guys, but rather plopped down in her seat and rested her head on Chris's shoulder. No one else was around but him, and she wondered where John and Dave had gone. '_Probably a match_.' She thought to herself.

She wrapped her arms around his, not hitting on him or anything; but just trying to be close to someone, to get comfort. She knew Demi was wrong- she had to be. There was no way she was pregnant with Jesse's child- or anyone else's for that matter.

Chris looked over at her and noticed how silent and still she had been since she had gotten back. "You ok?" He asked quietly, lifting his arm up and pulling her closer so he could hold her. He could tell something was wrong- a woman isn't happy and excited one minute and then depressed and upset the next without something happening.

"Yeah, I just," She stopped, not exactly wanting to explain what happened. She really didn't want to tell anyone. Somehow she knew that Demi wouldn't tell- she was kind person, someone who understands.

"You wanna go home?" He asked, and she nodded. He smiled and played with her hair as if he was going to mess it up.

She smiled weakly and sat up straight, sighing. "Can we go to the drugstore though- before we go back to the hotel?"

_Back at the hotel.._

It had been 2 hours since they left, and Seany was sitting on the bed staring at the box of the home pregnancy test. It hadn't been too hard to buy it without Chris noticing. He had stayed in the car to wait for her, while she bought a box of aspirin and icy hot patches to put in the bag, while she stuck the test in her purse (after buying it, it's not like she's a thief: P).

So here she sat, everyone in their rooms, her father downstairs; probably sleeping in the breakfast room, because he could tell that she needed time alone. Now that she had all the time to think about it, she really didn't know if she was pregnant or not; which, to tell the truth, frightened her like nothing had before.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. She opened it and pulled away the curtains, letting the sounds of the city underneath her creep into the room. Dogs, cars, and the sounds of people shouting somehow helped calm her. It was like she was focusing on someone else's life; other than her own. She didn't have to worry about Jesse when she could think about the man crossing the street; or she couldn't get stressed over if she was pregnant or not when she was focusing on the dog in the alley.

Seany finally forced herself away from the window and over to the box. Carefully she opened it and read the directions, each second the knot in her stomach getting bigger and tighter. By the time she went into the bathroom to take it, she felt like she would either die or pass out by the time she was done.

The five minutes wait to get the results seemed like an eternity. '_So this is hell…_" She thought, and even in her mind she was quiet. She had left the door cracked after she realized that Shawn had forgotten his card key, so the soft sound of people talking and sleeping combined with the sounds from outside her window gave her mind something to 'chew on' while she waited. It was just her luck that something like this had to happen to her. Even if she wasn't pregnant; which she prayed for, this scare would be enough to keep her shocked for a while.

It had been six minutes, and Seany knew that the test had the result waiting for her across the room. She still preferred not to know, and was now pretty angry at herself. She had bought one of the digital readout tests, which meant that it would clearly say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' so she wasn't confused by the lines or anything. But now she saw her advantage to the lines, where she could just say that she wasn't- until it was obvious that she was. And that was if she was, she still had a strong disagreement with Demi's theory, but was being on the safe side.

Slowly, step by step, she forced herself over to the test. She had thought that she had felt her heart leap out of her chest before, but these moments took the cake. '_If someone ever asks me what my most stressed out, nervous wreck, asshole of a day was_', she thought, picking up the test with closed eyes. '_This is it. This day is the biggest assclown of them all._' She smiled to herself, glad that she had used her newfound term.

Then it all happened in a split second. She forced her eyes open and read the results, then screamed.

**Author's Note: Hmm… I've been thinking about this chapter for a LONG time (2 days .). Just when you think you know the results, I promise they'll be different. In the next chapter: the results! I'll put up the chapter some time tonight or tomorrow morning. Read and Review! (I also tried to make it long… It wasn't too hard, but I need to know if it was too short again for some people)**


	6. The results are in!

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello once more! I'm really excited to write this chapter nods uh-huh, uh-huh. Enjoy it, that's all I have to say! And please review! Please! Ha ha, Jerry Springer… The results are in! (Also, this chapter is slightly longer than the others, just to let you know! .)**

Seany's scream would have reached the hall even if the door wasn't cracked. He had been worried after seeing how she had been acting, and was on his way down the hall to check on her when she let out the shriek that would make MNM think she was being kidnapped or hurt… The Y2J Seany hall patrol.

"Seany! What's going on?" He asked, rushing over to her as if he had heard a gunshot. She had her hand outstretched with the test, her face turned the other way and her eyes covered. "I don't know." She confessed, closing her hand and tossing it at him. "Tell me." She commanded, pleading with him slightly.

He took it with a raised eyebrow, looking at it curiously. Turning it over he realized what it was. "Oh, Seany you didn't…" He asked, as if he knew that she did but didn't want to hear the answer. She sat down on the corner of the bed, trying to make herself relax. Of course her mind wasn't cooperating.

"Why does everyone think I'm a virgin?" Seany asked in a slightly disgusted tone. Jericho shrugged.

"You should have known that you'd be pregnant sooner or later." Seany gasped and put her hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"So I _am_ pregnant?"

"I have no clue." He said truthfully, and she glared at him; not exactly with the full force that she had intended to give. Seany tried to quiet the millions of thoughts in her mind, every second the tension getting worse. "Oh, yeah, wait a minute." Chris looked at it and closed it quickly. "Ok, fine; lemme ask you something first."

"What."

"What's your opinion on kids?"

"I love kids."

Jericho nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok good because you're going to have a kid of your own." Seany jumped up into a sitting position as if she had been electrocuted.

"Now!"

Jericho sat down beside her. "Umm, yeah." He held out the test to show her. Reluctantly she read it. In unmistakable bold letters it read 'pregnant'. She took a deep breath and laid back down, trying to keep herself from fainting. Chris laid down on his forearms beside her. "You ok?"

"I don't know." Seany answered, turning her head slightly to look at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She said truthfully, looking back up at the ceiling. "I do know what my dad's going to do."

"What's that?"

"Kill me." She said in a joking tone, but she knew that it was close to the truth. Silently she tried to calm the sirens and panicking voices in her mind. Chris ruffled her hair playfully.

"Don't worry about it, I've got everything under control."

She looked at him, doubting that he had any clue as to what he was doing. "What are you doing, then?" She asked, slowly feeling better about the baby every second. Maybe he had a good idea after all.

"Ok, I know you're going to disagree with this; but do you plan on raising this baby," Jericho gently patted her lower stomach. "With its real father?" Seany immediately gave him a look that would kill.

"Uh, does hell go with no?"

"Then I have a plan."

Seany rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that he was going to come up with something stupid that would get them both thrown in jail- for one reason or another. She sighed and decided to give him a chance. "What."

"No one but us knows for sure who the father is."

"So?"

"So tell everyone I'm the dad."

She snapped her head in his direction, the look on her face diffidently priceless. "You- my baby's father? Chris? _Y2J_!" She started to laugh. "No, really Chris, what are we going to do."

"I'm serious."

The look in his eyes was weird and very out of character for Chris. He was actually telling the truth. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling once more. "Why would you do that? And how would you make _that_ work?"

"Well, I just feel like it. You need someone Seany, and I'm willing to take care of you. You mean something to me." Slowly Seany's heart started to melt. "Don't even try to pull the 'I don't know you' trick either; we can get to know each other." He added, nodding. For the first time Seany noticed what a beautiful blue color his eyes were.

"For another thing, it'll be easy. Just don't tell anyone you're pregnant yet, and leave the rest to me."

The last part puzzled her, but it seemed like something that would work. She acted as if she were thinking it over, though she wasn't able to do it more than a mere few moments. "Fine, but you'd better be right." She muttered, looking back up. There sure were a lot of ceilings to look at in this business.

_2 days later…_

Seany had fallen asleep in Chris and John's room, after Jericho had convinced her that she needed to go over there for her safety. Yeah, right. John had already fallen asleep on the floor, God knows how, and Seany slept in his bed alone; while Chris got the other bed to himself. It was barely light outside before anyone woke up.

_BUZZ. BUZZ. _

Seany felt around numbly for her phone, still overcome by sleep. Flipping it open she pulled it underneath the covers with her. She noticed that the clock read 6:15 right before she answered… Who ever was calling was going to pay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sean." Shawn's voice popped up on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Across the hall."

"With who?"

"John and Chris, they wanted me to stay safe since you weren't there."

"Cause you kicked me out."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinkin' it."

"Ok, is that all you wanted?"

"No, I'm in a plane right now."

"What! Why?"

"I'm going back to Texas."

"Daddy..."

"Look, I think it'll do us some good if we take some time away

from each other and sorted stuff out."

"I- ok.. Dad… Did you get your bear?"

"Yeah, I love it, thanks."

"No problem… I'll see you when I see you…"

"Ok sweetheart, take care."

"Fine, I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

That was one of the most confusing and hurtful phone calls that Seany had ever gotten. She was so upset when it was over- she couldn't believe that he would leave without telling her. That's when she remembered Rebecca and Cameron. She had done the same thing to them. Well, treat others how you want to be treated.

Seany didn't know if it was a mood swing or Shawn that made her so angry and hurt at the same time. She also didn't know that anyone was awake until she heard someone's voice.

"You ok?" Seany noticed Jericho on the other side of the room, looking at her from where he had slept before. She nodded and looked at her phone, closing it and putting it on the nightstand beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him, but his raised eyebrow caused her to sigh and walk over John, climbing onto the bed and on top of the comforter beside him. "It seems that I'm going to be stuck with you two for a while."

"I don't mind that." He said truthfully, and Seany smiled weakly. "The good thing is, is that I have a 5 week break; until Summer Slam. So we can do anything you want."

"What about John?"

"Same thing, I think he's coming with me too; just 'cause there's a few Fozzy concerts stuck in there." Seany peeked over the edge of the bed at John, whose legs were entangled in the sheets that he had fallen asleep with. She smirked, it seemed like it would be a fun 5 weeks; if she could live through them. "You have to go to the doctor in about a month."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, you're pregnant, remember? I called yesterday after the announcement of the lumber jack match to schedule one."

"Where at?"

"Californ-I-A." He answered, and she laughed a little at how he drug it out. Boredly she rested her head on a pillow, facing him so they could continue to talk. She knew she would never get to sleep.

"But I live in Texas."

"Yeah, and I live in California now."

"I thought you lived in Florida."

"I moved to get away from John."

"I heard that." John muttered in a tired tone from below them, still wrapped in the sheets. Seany rolled over on her back.

"Go to sleep." She commanded in reply, glancing at the clock. They had killed 3 minutes.

"Shut up." He replied, sluggishly sitting up; also noting the time. "What the hell are we doing up _this_ early?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Seany shrugged and looked over at Jericho who rolled over to face the other way.

"It's Chris's fault." She stage whispered, and John rolled his eyes; which he was pretty horrible at. Seany giggled and he glared at her, throwing one of the pillows at her head. She caught it and stuck her tongue out, finally settling down to try and catch a few more hours of sleep.

_2 ½ hours later…_

Seany woke up sandwiched between them both; Chris to her right and John to her left. Realizing it, it slowly became physically uncomfortable, knowing that she was squished between two pro wrestlers; or anyone for that matter. Her body became restless, turning from side to side. Then she remembered that they were used to being hit.

Without a second thought Seany reared back and slapped John's arm as hard as she could, sending a crack that echoed off the walls. His eyes shot open and he jumped into a sitting position, grabbing his arm. Seany sat up with him, stretching. He turned, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing the throbbing, already red handprint on his upper arm.

"I was being squished." She said innocently, giving him the 'I-didn't-mean-to' puppy look. He rolled his eyes and slowly eased out of the bed, walking around to wake his body up. "Sorry John."

"I'm sure you are. Need I remind you what you told me 3 days ago?" He asked, grabbing his chain-gang bear. He squeezed its paw, raising an eyebrow as it let out the unmistakable phrase; then repeated it. "_I'm going to kill you John. I'm going to kill you John._" She shrugged.

"I'm a truthful person." She added, smirking slightly at his glare. Jericho stirred behind her, rolling over in the sheets and sitting up.

"What are you two doing?"

"Fallin' in love, you jealous man." John said, mimicking the high-pitched voice of his bear. Jericho nodded as if he were drunk, clearly to tired to fully understand what was going on. Soon he had snapped back to reality.

"Shut up," Chris muttered a few minutes after John's last comment, getting out of the bed. It was going to be a _long_ five weeks.

_At the airport…_

"What color is that Jesse dude's hair?" Chris asked, standing in line behind Seany to go through the passport and metal detector check.

"Naturally, blonde, but he dyes it a lot." She answered, looking at the signs above. She turned slightly to the side so she could talk to him. "I'm going to start looking at girl names."

"Why? Why not boy names first? I do want it to be a boy."

"I'll look at them both." She answered, digging through her purse for her vibrating phone. Without checking who it was she answered it, rolling her eyes at the voice on the other line.

"Seany," John started, calling her from behind Jericho. She looked over Chris's shoulder to raise her eyebrow in a 'what-do-you-want-now' fashion.

"Hmm."

"Did I just hear you say these words: 'girl names, boy names, want it to be a boy?'"

"No, you heard 'girl names', Chris is the one who said that other crap."

"That means you pregnant?"

Seany sighed and decided to fess up. As much as she hated to admit it (although she didn't); John was as much of her friend as anyone else was. Except for Chris- he seemed to care a lot more than anyone else did. "Yeah, I am, ok? Just don't tell anyone." She glared at him. "And I mean it! You tell a soul, _one soul_, and that bear is going to predict your future." She added, gesturing towards the bear that he carried with him- his 'mini me'.

He pushed the paw and the bear repeated its phrase. He just looked at her, his eyes slightly wide as if he were asking what she was going to do now. She just laughed. "I've gotta go, I'm in the airport."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Seany shook her head when she hung up, looking over Chris's shoulder and sticking her tongue out at John. He smiled and walked up beside Chris as if he had news.

"You'll never guess who I just talked to."

Chris turned and looked him in the eyes. "John- you're an idiot." He said plainly, as if he were having a normal conversation. John just shrugged. Seany soon understood how Chris felt. It _would_ be a _long_ 5 weeks.

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it took so long! I also think it was a _wee_ bit boring, but it gets better. Once again, please R&R! Thanks! . **


	7. The Secrets You Can Learn

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated… Vacation. It's awesome. Anyways, I've been really messed up and busy lately, but don't worry; I won't give up on this story! (It might be a little Bit horrible though because I'm sorta at a roadblock) :P So, without further adieu, let's pick up where I so _rudely_ left off. (I've also made a new draft thing-a-ma-bobber… You'll understand a little later)**

"Getta' way from me."

Seany had lately been tired, confused, and at times very furious at what appeared to be nothing. John had so _kindly_ bought her a pregnancy book, which had a lot of pictures of _fat_ pregnant women; only by coincidence. Or so he said.

So she started to go to sleep earlier and wake up later. Although it had only been 2 days since she had gotten the news; she had diffidently felt a dramatic difference; in everything… And a restless John Cena in the mornings didn't really help things either.

As if on cue, he started to shake her shoulder once more. "Sean, c'mon, get up."

"I told you to leave me alone, dammit!" She snapped, rolling over and pulling the covers up to her chin. She knew she would never get to go back to sleep. Reluctantly, she opened her hazel colored eyes to see John's blue ones staring back at her.

"I thought you wanted to go to Europe."

"I did- with_out_ you." Seany smirked at her comeback, and a surprised look found its way to John's face. It would have escalated if it weren't for an interruption.

"I thought Dave was champion..."

John and Seany's heads jerked in Chris's direction, afraid that they had started to lose their hearing. When they figured out what was going on, they found it quite amusing.

"Chris sleep talks!" John whispered excitedly, his eyes not leaving the blonde's face.

"No shit Sherlock." Seany replied as Chris mumbled something else about Fozzy and a guitar string. John glared at her out of the corner of his eye as the two leaned closer to Jericho. He obviously was talking; and about nothing in particular at that.

Chris woke up half an hour later to see John and Seany silently giggling uncontrollably. He had to blink a couple times to believe it, but they were laughing; at what? "You two having seizures?" Chris asked, slowly sitting up. Seany took in a sudden gasp of air, as if she hadn't had oxygen for an hour. She fanned her face, her eyes watering. Whatever they had been laughing at, it was funny.

"Hey." She managed between the sharp intakes of breath, still visibly fighting the urge to bust out hysterically. John however, had not stopped; and was now holding his side and about to collapse on his back.

"You- you," John started, but only to no avail. Chris looked from him to Seany, whom was shaking her hands in the air frantically to try and get her mind away from replaying what had caused such a ruckus. She took deep breaths, avoiding John's eyes.

"What?" Chris asked, starting to suspect _who_ all the laughter was about. Seany suddenly started to snicker again, and John rolled over on his side. Chris sat there stern and silent for another 10 minutes, the laughter dying and suddenly coming back often. Bits of words passed between the two; but it was nothing that Chris could understand. A few minutes of silence and hard breathing, John turned his head to look at the two. He was now on his stomach and resting his head on the covers, his slightly bloodshot eyes having '_that_' twinkle in them.

He tried to finish what he had started before. "Dude, you- you," Seany and John could feel it, and Jericho could tell. They weren't far off from bursting into uncontrollable laughter once more. Seany wiped her eyes, she had started crying after awhile. "You want to screw _Melina_?"

Chris's face instantly turned a light shade of scarlet, and the other two once more started to laugh: One, because they thought about what Jericho had muttered; and two, because they had never seen Chris blush without trying to hide or deny it.

"What is it about her? Is it because she goes a size bigger every week?" Seany asked, hastily stopping; she could tell that if she laughed anymore she would be sick. Apparently John felt the same way.

"No, I- I don't like her…" Chris said softly, and Seany and John raised their eyebrows. Seany's hand started to shake , but she held her mouth shut tightly. The look on their faces gave it away though- they clearly didn't believe him.

John sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead and looking at the bed. "Well, then why were you moaning her name?" Chris's face turned a deeper shade of red, and Seany nodded in agreement. Jericho looked like this was news to him, and Seany cocked her head to the side.

"You sleep talk, sweetheart." She said comfortingly, as if she were his mother. John stuck out his tongue and silently mimicked her, adding a dramatic sling to every word. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah; but I wasn't dreaming about _her_."

"No, 'cause I'd call that a nightmare." Seany giggled at John's comment, feeling a little better than when she couldn't breath and was fidgeting. Chris shook his head and got out of the bed, heading towards his suitcase.

"Then who _were_ you dreaming about?" John asked, as curious as Seany was.

"Nobody you actually care about."

The door to the bathroom shut, and Seany and John were left alone; and mentally in the open about who Chris was dreaming of. They both decided to leave it alone; knowing Jericho, it wouldn't take that long to figure out who it was.

_3 ½ hours later…_

"France!"

"Uh, Spain!"

"Dammit; France!"

"Shut up, we're going to Spain!" John growled, throwing his finger in the direction of Spain on the sign. The two had been arguing over where Jericho was taking them since he had left to get the plane tickets. Seany was positive they were going to France; John, on the other hand, was leaning towards other parts of Europe.

"No we're not! We're going to France; it's the romantic capital of the world!" She responded, trying to get the upper-hand.

"So! Neither of us are going to get married or anything in France!" John said, still pointing at Spain on the flight list. She shook her head in strong disagreement.

"Who _are _you?" Seany asked, as if she didn't know him anymore. He glared at her.

"I'm Rick James, _bitch_!" John replied in a cold voice, yet Seany couldn't help but laugh at his way of thinking. She hadn't noticed it before, but there were onlookers watching them. Just like anyone else screaming in the airport, it was multiplied because of John being a celebrity. Seany could see the headlines now: '_WWE Superstar is Sexist_', or '_John Cena: Woman Beater_'. It was brilliant.

She smirked and shrugged. "We'll just have to see when we get there. And step foot on _France._"

"WE ARE GOING TO SPAIN!"

"_Actually…_" John and Seany turned to see Chris, whom had obviously just arrived. He was sorting through the assortment of passports and tickets that he was carrying. "We're going to Paris." Seany punched the air as if she had just won a million dollars- and John dropped his head as if he had just lost it.

"I _so _told you!" Seany said, pointing at John as if to laugh at him. He glared at her half heartedly. "Chris, you are brilliant." She hit his arm to show gratitude, but looked like she was insane. Although it wasn't like they didn't think that already.

"You're so special." John cooed, patting her on the head. All the happiness and joy immediately drained out of her and she stood there, giving him 'the look'. He shrugged it off.

"Why don't you have a girl, Chris?" John asked, looking at the tickets in Jericho's hands.

"I dunno." He answered, shuffling the papers. John glanced at Seany, who raised an eyebrow.

"Seany'll be your girl."

"Will not!" She shot back defensively; although she really wasn't sure if she was being honest or not.

"Why not?" Chris asked, finally looking up.

"Two words." John said, raising up a hand and putting up a finger for each word. "Crack, ho." The look on Seany's face was priceless, while Chris's was a mix of confusion and very light anger.

"No, Sean, no- not you!" John was laughing at this point, putting an arm around Seany's shoulders and hugging her as if to apologize. "Chris-2-J's dream girl. And when I say dream, I mean _dream._ Like _dream_ talk; or _dream_-"

Seany was smiling but pushed him off of her as if she had been angry at him. "John, shut up. We all know who you're talking about." She turned to Chris and she and John mouthed 'Mah-lee-nah'. He glared at the two as his face once again turned the shade of pink that it had before; lucky him.

"Shut up." Chris muttered angrily, pushing passed the two when the flight was called; headed for 'the tunnel'. Seany giggled and ran after him, John not to far behind. If this wouldn't be the funnest vacation of Seany's life, she didn't know what would be.

**A/N: K, I know- it's short and has no point; but I decided to write it and get over the speed bump. Anyways, sorry it's late! Just like before- read and review! That's all :P**


	8. The Trip to Europe

Chapter 8

**A/N: Nice to _finally_ be back! . So many vacations and crap… But I would like to send BIG thanks out to all my readers and reviewers! I love y'all! Also, I would like to send lots of love to ChrisBenoitRules; who was the first to review on Chapter 7. Thankies! .**

"France sucks." John muttered, just loud enough for Seany and Chris to hear. Seany glared at him- it hadn't changed the past three days that the trio had been in Paris. The next day they were leaving for Italy for a day, making their way through Germany to get there- then 2 nights in Spain because John promised to buy the tickets.

But Chris and Seany knew that he wouldn't pay. Of course it wasn't a full 5 week trip- Vince's secretary had called to tell them that they would be coming back in a week. They all had forgotten that there was a draft coming up- and news had already gone about that Dave had been one of the first picks. A fresh face would be coming from SmackDown when Y2J and the Dr. returned- which made things a little more exciting for Seany, even if she didn't get to be on the show.

Seany had decided to ignore John's comment- she knew that there would be another 5 million about all the other countries until they got to Spain; then it would be his heaven. Seany didn't understand why he loved the place so much; and to be honest, she didn't think he did either. But it gave him something to do while he was on vacation, and God knows what he'd have been doing if he didn't have that.

They had stopped to eat at a French McDonalds- which Seany had already fallen in a deep and passionate love with. Although they didn't have Fruitopia, her favorite fast-food drink; they had French water, which was in her opinion a whole heck of a lot better. So she would order the fruit salad and water, while the other two would pig out on burgers. She made sure that they would pay for it later in their Seany-forced workouts.

Yet, she had made sure that her last day in the country would be different. So instead of her usual meal, she ordered a strawberry milkshake- her 'other' favorite thing at any place that offers them. So now she was sitting there, at the outside, round table; stirring her milkshake and gazing into its thick, pink depths.

"I wanna go somewhere that's actually worth lookin' at." John said in a bored and slightly whiney tone. Seany only glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, not taking him seriously. Chris, on the other hand, glared at him and leaned back in his chair.

"Then you can go to the Swatch-FIVB; it's got a whole day's worth today." Seany answered; sure that he didn't know what she was talking about- although the signs and advertisements were all over the place- in French.

"Where?" John asked in reply, and Seany could tell that he was curious. A witty smirk appeared on her face and she looked at him innocently. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking her exactly _when_ she would answer his question.

"It's just the beach volleyball team… The _French women_'s beach volleyball team." Seany informed him, and John nodded slowly. Chris sat up, looking straight at John. Seany really was brilliant when it came to overpowering John.

"Well, then I guess we'll be going to go see some sexy mamas."

"Actually, _you_ are. I'm going to the Eiffel Tower- we haven't been yet." Chris cut off his idea- something Seany was beginning to love to do. Bursting John's bubbles was fun and self-esteem boosting- plus, the look on his face was always worth it in the end.

"I'm going with Chris- the Eiffel Tower's awesome." Seany agreed, finishing her milkshake. John shrugged.

"Too bad- more French, bikinied women for me."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Seany would steal a million of 'em John." He said sarcastically, and once again Cena shrugged. It was obvious that this time John really didn't care if the two came along or not- he was determined to pick up a few women; whether they accompanied him or not.

_2 hours later…_

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Seany exclaimed, still too far away from the Eiffel Tower that all she could see was the outline and basic shape of the monument. Chris raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything that would be _too_ insulting.

"Wait until we get closer."

Chris had been right. Seany had thought that the landmark looked neat from almost a mile away- but closer up, it was just amazing. Well, to her at least. She knew that John wouldn't have liked it; and she thought that Chris would have felt the same. Why was he changing now?

"You know that Tom Cruise proposed to Katie Holmes up there?" Seany asked, looking up at the tower. They were only at the base, and Seany was having a hard time; having to tilt her head to far back and all.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I heard about that." Chris was fumbling with something inside of a bag that he had brought- which was slowly but surely starting to wear on Seany's nerves.

She turned towards him, grabbing the bag by the side and tugging on it, trying to pull it away from him. "What the hell have you got in there?" She asked, now curious as to what he had been doing. Chris instantly jerked it back, keeping it in the hand furthest from her.

"You'll find out."

Seany glared at him slightly, and then crossed her arms. Her mood swings hadn't been getting too bad lately, with the exception of John; and it wasn't that she hated him or anything- she just found it amusing to tease him like that. Everyone did; with the exception of John once more.

"God, these stairs are… Climby." Seany said, complaining but in more of a plain tone. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Good one, Jessica." He replied, swinging the plastic bag with his arms. Seany eyed it once more, but decided not to ask. She had already tried 5 times since they started to climb the stairs- each one she failed to discover what was inside.

Once they reached their destination, Chris hurried over to the side to look over. Seany, on the other hand, stood at the top of the stairs. She was _not_ going near that rail. It took him a few moments, but Chris realized that Seany wasn't beside him.

"What're you doing?" He asked, walking over to her and grabbing her gently by the wrist. "You wanted to come, so come look." He pulled on her arm, but she grabbed the stair-rail. Chris let go, looking at her in mere disbelief. "What the hell?" He asked, not yet moving.

"You know I'm scared of heights."

"Actually, I didn't." He replied in a cold tone. He held out his hand, looking back over the side of the tower then back at her. "C'mon Sean, get over there." Seany looked at him skeptically, but then sighed. She knew she'd have to go over there, even if he had to carry her.

"Fine, but only for a couple of seconds." She clung to his upper arm, though most of it was muscle. Chris had no problem getting closer to the side- but Seany, on the other hand, did. As Chris leaned over the side to look down, she barely peered across the railing at the trees only a couple yards down and away.

Chris looked at her, trying to pry away her hand from his arm. "Sean, your nails are digging into my skin," He murmured, and she reluctantly let go.

"It's not like you haven't busted your head open before," She replied coldly, crossing her arms but staying close to him. "You know, you were right; this is-" Seany stopped as something cold and hard hit her back- something wet. She whipped around to see nothing; but to hear someone laughing on the stairs.

"The hell?" She felt the back of her white blouse, it was soaked in water. "What did you do?" She asked angrily, hitting Chris hard on the arm. He too looked confused, gaping at the stairs as if Seany hadn't touched him.

Chris turned to face her as if to say something; when he was hit with something also. They both had no clue who it was- Chris had cleared the public out so that they could have some privacy and not be bothered by fans or anyone else. Seany had noticed a slow change in how protective he was of her; and to be honest, she didn't really mind it at all.

"You should have seen your face!" John was laughing at the top of the stairs; a 'super soaker' like water gun in one arm. Chris's face turned a light shade of red with anger.

"You goddamned idiot!" Jericho growled, although he and Seany had known that something was going to happen. There was just no way that John would let them have a perfectly normal day without him having his version of fun.

"Hey guys," John had that smile on his face as if he were an 8 year old. "They canceled the games; I thought I'd come and surprise you." The bottom half of his body was hidden by the stairs- it was obvious that he was hiding something.

Chris glared at him as his face returned to its natural color. "Did you get it?" He asked, wiping at the edges of his shirt. Unlike Seany, John had hit Chris in the side- causing some of the water to seep to the front of his shirt.

"Yes, I did- did you get your half?" John asked, his hand disappearing underneath the overhang of the stairway. Chris nodded and held up the plastic bag.

"I knew you two had something going on!" Seany declared, reaching for the bag that Jericho was holding in the air. He pulled it away, waiting a few moments before handing it to her.

She looked at him questioningly, and then opened it. "Why thank you- for this lovely," She paused, pulling out a ball of yarn. "Ball of yarn." Seany looked back in the bag and cautiously pulled out what looked like a mouse by its tail. "A rat?" As obvious as it was to John and Chris, Seany didn't yet understand.

"You'll get it- close your eyes," Chris replied, not giving her time to refuse. She could hear him leaving and walking over to John, whom seemed to be laughing. "You bought _that_ one?" Chris asked in a frustrated tone.

"I thought she'd like it…" John argued, and Seany was tempted to open her eyes- but she decided to let their little plan work its course. "Here." John muttered, and shoved something little and furry into her arms. Seany's eyes flew open with a squeal.

"John I love you!" Seany threw an arm around his neck, her other arm holding the little black colored kitten that she had just discovered. It was a small kitten- probably just old enough to leave its mother. It had white 'boots' and big, curious emerald eyes.

"I knew it!" John happily rested his hand on her back while they could both see Jericho quickly getting angrier and seemingly jealous.

"I came up with that idea!" Chris seemed furious and Seany giggled once more. "You need to name it; dipstick." He mumbled to Seany, whom let go of John.

Although she had mistaken who the kitten was from; the grin on Seany's face was worth it to them both. "Alright, alright- we'll have to see." She raised the small feline to her face, its big amber eyes looked at Seany in wonder. "Hey baby girl."

"Boy." Chris and John said in unison, as Jericho once more seemed to calm himself down. Seany nodded as if she didn't hear them, holding the kitten lightly against her chest.

"Fine, be that way." Seany grumbled, but was still delighted about her present from the two. She smiled once more at the two, who had happened to stop talking and watch her reaction; and then Chris happened to get down on one knee infront of her.Instantly a red flag went off in her head and she slowly started to panic."Chris- stop, you're scaring me," Seany said as he took her hand. "John, make him stop."

"Seany," Chris started, unable to fight the smile on his face. "There's a reason why I bought you that kitten and brought you to the Eiffel Tower."

"John, I'm telling you; hit him or poke him in the eye or something…" Seany continued, something that reminded her of nerves clawing at the inside of her stomach. John just stood to the side, a smirk on his face as he opened a bottled soft drink. "Please don't do this Chris," She begged, and he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what I'm doing?" Chris then seemed to realize the flaw in his plan. "Oh.. I'm not proposing, if that's what you think." He assured her, and she started to calm down as the emergency sirens in her head stopped. Seany instantly relaxed and in turn looked at him quizzically. "You do remember that you're pregnant, right?" He asked.

Seany rolled her eyes. "No, Chris, enlighten me on that."

"Well, we're having a baby Seany…"

John looked like he could have sprayed the drink across the world. He almost choked as he forced himself to swallow, looking at the two as if they were aliens. "You're the father! I thought it would have been someone that she actually _liked_…" He paused. "Oh." It was as if he had just solved every puzzle in the world ever to be created. Although Seany thought that he had only figured out something small- the Doctor of Thuganomics could be smart and have some memory sometimes.

Seany, however, wasn't so surprised. "You know John- I like _people_; just not _you_." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Cena seemed offended.

"Well, God- I like you, Seany," He shot back, fixing a hurt look on his features.

Chris looked as if he were getting aggravated once more. "Can I _please_ finish! My God John, why couldn't you have stayed at the games?" John became quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was the purring of Seany's new kitten as she scratched it behind the ears.

"Alright, I give up." Chris stood up, looking tired and considerably irritated; which made Seany in turn feel guilt-ridden for anything that she had done wrong. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand, and took the chance to gently hug him.

"Chris," She said in a low apologetic tone.

"Hm?" Jericho asked in reply, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Seany could feel that John was probably jealous at how physically close the two were- and she didn't care at all; she actually liked it.

"You're squishing my kitten."

John snickered a little, and there was a faint sound of a liquid swishing as he took another long swig of his soft drink. Chris sighed and took a few steps back as the kitten mewed, causing Seany's attention to advert back to it.

"I guess we need to leave then," Chris sounded defeated, which was something that rarely ever happened- even when he didn't win. "Your doctor called earlier and I had to reschedule your appointment."

"To when?" Seany and John asked in chorus, both curious and Seany a little nervous as to what time she would have to go.

"Monday; at 12:30." It was only a mere 2 days away; which made Seany's stomach churn even worse.

"Why so early?" She asked, some of the tension apparent in her voice.

"Because they wanted to see you before 8 weeks and they wouldn't be able to fit you in any other time." He answered, and Seany nodded. It was then that she noticed what they were doing- simply standing there and talking. What a way to spend your last day in Europe.

"I miss you already." The look on John's face spoke for itself; and exposed him for the sarcastic liar that he was.

"Yeah- it's a bad thing that you have to live with me, isn't it John?" Chris retorted, and the sound of his setback disappeared out of his voice.

"Shut up."

_The next morning…_

Seany had almost forgotten where she was when she opened her eyes. Then she remembered that they were on the flight home; or at least to John and Chris's home. At first she was confused as to whom she was beside, but as a lock of golden hair fell in her face she knew that it was Chris. He probably wouldn't have let John sit beside her anyways.

As a tired habit of hers, she raised her head and looked around. She had been lying on Chris's shoulder- who was now asleep; with John alone and napping across the aisle with the kitten on his lap. Of course it had been hard to convince her to let it go; but she had been half asleep anyways. Besides, they would probably sleep the whole time- and she knew they would; ever since Jericho had insisted on leaving at 5:30 in the morning.

"Sean?" Chris asked in a drowsy voice as he began to come around. "What're you doing?" He asked, and Seany could tell that he was having trouble staying awake; considering that it was still dark outside.

"Go to sleep." Seany commanded quietly, laying her head back down on the side of his chest. He didn't protest, but rather resumed how he had been holding her before she had awakened. She smiled a little as she tried to fall asleep- things were changing, and she knew that she couldn't stop some of it; but who said that she disliked the change?

**A/N: So, what did cha think? Tell me in a review! . I also need to know if you guys thing that my writing quality is slipping… Just so I'll know if I'm doing ok or not. Like I said before- reviews are gonna make me happy and a better writer! And I would also like to know who you guys think she should end up with… So in your review, please leave like a vote or something like that so I'll know what you guys think. Anyways, thankies once again for reading!**


	9. MidNight Confessions

Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay! It's my last vacation before school; so yeah… Anyways, once again ChrisBenoitRules reviewed first! - That's just awesome. And I know by now someone else has, so thanks again! So, without further adieu- let's get back to where I left off.**

Disclaimer: I thought it'd be nice to tell you that I don't own anyone but Seany, that mean red-headed woman, and Demi. I DON'T own MTV, or McDonalds, or any other company/place that I might mention…Thought I should tell you!

Seany could feel someone shaking her shoulder once more. Slowly she opened one eye- it was John; again. Since she had stayed awake for most of the plane ride, she had fallen asleep in the car ride to Chris's 'mansion'. She thought the term was over rated.

"Seany, look at my house."

"It's my house, idiot." Jericho corrected him from Seany's other side, and she realized that she had no hope whatsoever as to getting to sleep once more. She lazily looked over at him, rubbing her forehead to try and wake herself up.

"Do you _really_ think I care right now?" Seany asked, leaning her head back against the seat. "I'm beat tired John."

John raised an eyebrow as if to protest, but seemingly decided not to. It wasn't like he wouldn't get a chance to later. "Aww... Seany, lemme hold you." John jokingly tried to put an arm around, her but she instantly pushed him off.

"Leave me alone." Seany whined, sitting up straight. She looked around for the nameless kitten; finding its tiny body asleep on the hand rest. She smiled a little and decided to leave it alone; she knew that John would probably start to mess with it anyways.

"Here sweetheart." Chris picked up the kitten gently, placing it on Seany's lap as it began to sluggishly open its eyes and look around.

"What?" She asked in reference to what he had called her, slowly arching an eyebrow. Although she was tired and her hair was lightly messed up from the sleep, she still looked ridiculously curious.

"I said 'here'." Jericho replied, leaning back against the tinted window. Seany noticed that outside the sun had risen and it had that early morning effect on the light. Delicately, she began to scratch the kitten behind the ears once more; she had discovered that his ears were his favorite place to be touched.

Almost instantly he began to purr, and Seany looked over at John, whom was also leaning on the window. What was wrong with them?

She noted the large gate that they were stopped at- where the driver had to say something in his booth to get let in. It wasn't as elaborate as some that she had seen; her father's or some of the other stars on MTV for example- but it did look like there was some money put into it.

"It's- big." Seany managed honestly, blinking to make sure she wasn't still asleep. It was obvious that John had been living there- from the Escalades out front to the silver and diamond trimmed basketball goals at the ends of the driveway.

"Isn't it?" Chris asked, climbing out and holding the door open for Seany to follow him. John only smirked, stretching as soon as his feet hit the pavement.

_20 minutes later…_

Chris turned around, closing his bedroom door behind him. They were all three in the hallway, John drinking a Gatorade and Seany curiously peering around the banister and corners once more. Somehow Chris had gotten a whole room for the kitten- which was where he and John had forced it to stay for a while. "So- what do ya think?" Chris asked, turning back towards the two.

"It's… Nice, it's cool." She looked over the side of the rail once more, staring at the fluffy white carpet below. "You guys are lucky." She muttered, not that she hadn't ever been in a huge house before. She did live with Shawn Michaels- but John and Chris's house was a lot more… In style rather than her Dad's was.

"Yeah, well; about that," Chris started, and John took another long drink of Gatorade like he did in France. Chris leaned against the rail beside Seany, looking over at her. "You remember what we talked about at the Eiffel?"

Seany raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. "Naming the kitten?"

"No- the; the other thing."

"The part about us having a baby?" Seany asked innocently, although she had known it all along. Chris seemed to catch onto this, although he decided not to pursue it any further.

"Yeah… Shouldn't we at least be…" He moved his hands between them, and it was another first for Y2J to be at a loss of words. "You should be here too."

"I _am_ here." She replied.

Chris glared at her gently. He could see through the game that she was playing; although he found it amusing. "You know... John and I think you should move in." The thought had occurred to Seany a few times before; but she was so confused as to what she was going to do. She still hadn't told Shawn yet- and she knew that it was something that was probably on Chris's mind a lot.

"Uh, no- _Chris_ wants you to move in. I don't have anything to do with it." John corrected him, leaning against the wall. "I'm not the one who got you pregnant in the first place."

Seany giggled a little at his comment. She had slowly gotten fond of John's personality; although she would never admit it to anyone. "I don't know, it would take forever… And what about my Dad?"

"Don't worry about anything; I can take care of it. I just need to know if you want to or not." Chris assured her, and Seany knew somehow that he wasn't lying. She sighed as if it were a hard decision that would kill her.

"I guess." She replied, grinning happily once more. She turned to John and winked at him. "That means you have to live with me."

"No, that means you have to live with me- idiot." John responded, taking another gulp of Gatorade as he walked away. Seany was already beaming at her decision; she knew she would be a lot happier and even better off. Maybe she could finally forget her past and move on.

Chris also seemed pleased; a content smile had found its way to his face. "You know Seany- we do care about you... I know it hasn't been really long, but we do." He turned from the banister to look at her as he talked.

"You mean _you_. Every time you say _we_, John isn't included." She corrected him as John had done.

"He cares- he just can't show it."

"And you do?" Seany smirked at her witty comeback. Chris didn't seem to enjoy it all as much as she did.

"Yes, I do." Jericho said matter-of-factly, and then looked back over the side of the railing. "You need to name that kitten."

"You need to name our baby." Seany shot back just as quickly as he had said it.

"Alright," A mischievous smile spread across his face. "_Jess_-" He paused and could tell that Seany was already glaring at him. "Ica."

"Oh, good choice- it is going to be a girl."

"No, it's a boy."

"Shut-up Chris, I know." Seany countered playfully.

"No, I know." Chris and John had to always get the last word in during an argument; which was why Seany found it so entertaining to watch. She decided to let him go ahead and think what he wanted to- neither of them knew for certain yet. But soon she changed her mind.

"Ok, let's make a deal- the kitten gets to be a boy, and the baby gets to be a girl."

Chris rolled the compromise over in his mind, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking hard. "You can name the kitten and I get to name the baby."

"But the kitten's mine!"

"Fine, you give me a list of names _you_ like, and I get to pick one." Jericho smirked slightly at his thought- Seany probably couldn't resist. They both knew that they'd end up naming the baby together; but neither one could help but to try and tease the other in one way or another.

"Ok." Seany agreed, now wondering what had happened to John. There hadn't been a time yet that he left for over a few minutes and didn't come back with some sort of prank that only he found funny. Unless if he played it on someone besides Seany; then she found it funny. "I want to name him Napoleon."

"Napoleon?" Chris asked, realizing that she was now talking about the kitten and not about the baby. The adventurer had always been one of Seany's favorite historical people- even if it was just the French name that had attracted her to him in the first place. "It is your kitten… Why not Pocahontas?"

"Because Pocahontas was a _woman_; and _Indian_ woman." Seany explained, though she thought the idea was diffidently comical. "He's not exactly an Indian colored cat."

"Yeah, well the Napoleon Bonaparte that I read about wasn't exactly black either." Seany laughed a little once more at Chris's comment. "But you can name him that if you want."

Seany shrugged. "Well, I really wasn't looking for your permission."

"Whatever."

_Late that night…_

Seany woke up to the sound of someone walking by her door for what seemed the millionth time that night. Napoleon's head quickly popped up as Seany rolled out of the bed, quickly getting to his feet and jumping off the side of the mattress. Seany had chosen one of the guest rooms to be 'hers'; although nothing but her suitcase and her purse was in there with her.

She opened the door to a crack, looking outside. Her room was on the first floor, close to the living room and the kitchen. It was slightly bigger than a master bedroom, and had its own bathroom. But that wouldn't protect her from any thieves that might happen to break in…

"RUN!" The loud voice caused Seany and Napoleon to jump at the same time, Seany not hesitating to slam the door in front of her and the kitten. Then she figured out who had yelled; and suddenly remembered that Jericho was an absolute idiot.

"What are you-" Seany walked into the living room to see Chris reclined in a chair, yelling at the huge flat screen TV. It was replaying the baseball game from earlier that day; the game that _didn't _plat at- midnight? That was the time the clock read when Seany looked over at it.

"Dammit!" Chris yelled at the TV, throwing one of the pillows off the couch next to him at the screen. Seany stood there, blinking as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Then she realized that someone was beside her.

"I see you've met the _seemingly_ drunk Chris-2-J?" John asked, looking at Chris then back to the game.

"Seemingly? You mean he's not drunk?" Seany asked, glancing at John then started to watch Chris once more. "He sure does act the part."

"Doesn't he?" John took a sip from the drink in his hand, staring at the TV. "He gets this way when he's tired. He's been up since about 3 this morning." He added, flinching slightly as someone scored. Seany couldn't tell who it was- she wasn't really that into baseball. At least not _West_ Coast baseball; she watched a lot of the Braves games on PPV at her 'old' home.

"3?" She asked, looking up at the screen. "Will he remember any thing he does?"

"Yeah, he just acts drunk- but he'll remember all the crap that he didn't do on purpose." John answered, drinking some more out of the cup in his hand.

"God!" Chris roared once more as the game ended; obviously his team was the one that had lost by 6 points. As the TV flicked off, he noticed that he wasn't exactly alone. "Hey."

"Wassup." John asked, sitting down on the end of the couch.

"Hey Chris." Seany said happily, walking over to his other side. "You're team lose?"

"Yeah but- hey Seany." Chris looked up at her and patted his leg. "Sit down Sean." Seany raised an eyebrow for about the 5th time that day, not moving from her position beside him. "It's alright, I won't bite I promise."

Seany sighed, walking over to the front of the chair and carefully sitting down on his lap. Because the chair was reclined, it caused her body to lean against his slightly. Seany could hear John laughing lightly beside them; and Chris obviously hadn't discovered that there was an onlooker.

"What do you want," Seany asked, putting her hands on his chest to keep herself from lying against him. Chris put an arm around her waist, using his other hand to gently rub her arm.

"Just lay down- I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly, ignoring her question. The chair slowly rocked back and forth, making a low squeaking noise that mixed with John's laughter- which hadn't stopped yet.

As Seany mutely refused, he stopped rubbing her arm and put his hand on her hip, using his other hand to play with the back of her hair. "C'mon Seany, lay your head down, it's ok." He tried to reassure her, and Seany could hear John's bouts of laughter slowly getting louder.

"God Chris." She whispered coldly, giving in and lying her head down on his shoulder. She had to admit, it was pretty comfortable. She felt like she could fall asleep, the way that the chair was rocking back and forth slowly; that and the fact that it was in the middle of the night. John had immediately stopped as soon as Seany had agreed, and was probably now watching their every move so he could tell the world as soon as he was given the chance.

"See, you're fine." Chris said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against hers. Seany now had no clue what was going on, and didn't really care. Chris was just so- she had no clue he could be so cuddly. Even if he was somewhat 'drunk', cuddly was something that Seany enjoyed- a lot.

"I'm going to regret this." The words hit Seany somewhere that she thought had disappeared; somewhere that she had thought was gone since she had moved in with her father. "Tomorrow, I'll be mad at myself." Seany reluctantly sat up, causing Chris to open his previously closed eyes.

"Just- stop." Seany muttered, looking away from him and sighing. The rocking paused for a few moments while Jericho was trying to figure out what was going on. "You don't _have_ to like me Chris." She knew that it was like a movie for John now- somewhat a drama that was slowly getting better from his point of view; but for Seany it was getting worse by the second.

"No, I need to tell you something- Sean, come 'ere." He tugged on her arms like he had on the Eiffel Tower, and got the exact same reaction. "I like you Seany; please lay back down." Please? From what Seany could remember Chris had never used the word. Uncertainly she lay back down, waiting for the moment that she could go back to her room and try to forget what had happened.

"Guess what." He asked, stroking her hair.

"What." Seany wasn't very enthusiastic, and probably wouldn't be for a while.

"I like you; but I couldn't tell you."

A wave of relief hit Seany, washing away all of the hatred that she had been building up against Chris. Then she blushed slightly, and knew without looking that John's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Why not?" She asked, now starting to like this Chris. Secrets were something that she loved- and she couldn't resist but to hear some more.

"Because of John and you would know." He put his finger up to his lips in a 'don't tell anyone' gesture. Seany giggled and sat up, looking at him.

"Whatever." It was funny- he wasn't even making sense to her, which was probably good on Chris's part.

"I'm sorry." Chris apologized, tucking some of her hair behind one of her ears.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you."

Seany laughed. Chris really did seem like he had drank too much alcohol. "Go to sleep Chris." He just nodded as she climbed out of the chair, picking up Napoleon.

"Bye Sean."

Seany smiled, Napoleon starting to purr as she scratched him behind the ears once more. "Night." She winked at John, whom was dumbfounded by the last few moments; then walked down the hall and into her bedroom.

_8:00 the next morning…_

It wasn't hard for Seany to wake up the next morning. She had gotten _some_ sleep; but it had taken her a while to get more due to her deep thinking about the appointment and the events that had taken place the night before.

Napoleon's tiny sides rose and fell as he breathed slowly during one of his many short naps. Seany silently opened the door and walked out, trying not to wake him up. Succeeding, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, where John was already at the bar.

"He still asleep?" Seany asked, sitting beside him.

"Yep.. He'll probably be up any minute now." John smiled at the thought; Seany knew that he was going to give Chris hell about the night before. "You ok?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, a little confused as to why John actually cared about how she was.

"'Cause that was the funniest shit I've ever seen."

Seany laughed a little and hit his arm; but it was true- the whole day before had been a huge twist in her life, and most likely her future too. Then the pieces of information that Chris had accidentally let slip to Seany and John… It would diffidently be the most eventful time of her life. And had Chris been implying that he had feelings for her? He was a little out of his mind… Seany was now just more confused as to where she was heading; but Seany didn't really mind confusion at all- as long as she knew that someone was there for her, that was all she ever needed.


	10. The Clipboard Man

Chapter 10

**A/N:****Chapter Double Digits! Woohoo! Thankies for reviewing!- All of you guys are great… Anyways, I think it's pretty obvious who she'll end up with… But you never know, I might throw in a twist or two! So read on to see if I do or not…**

"I did _what_ last night!" It was the second time in 24 hours that Seany had heard Chris use that loud voice. Drowsily she looked over at the clock on the stove- 9:30 in the morning… They would probably leave at about noon or so; but John had told her about an hour ago that Chris would wake up any minute.

So she had fallen asleep at the kitchen bar- only to wake up to the sound of John's uncontrollable laughter; something that she had gotten used to over a short amount of time. Slowly she made her way to the living room, falling over on the couch. Napoleon gave a slight meow, pouncing on her side and curling into a ball.

"Hey you guys." She greeted the two, gently starting to stroke Napoleon's small body.

John smiled and waved, having the look on his face as if he had just forced himself to stop laughing, and was still fighting to contain it. Chris, on the other hand, looked as if he were avoiding Seany's gaze, looking away from her and John. Chris was sitting halfway in the recliner, one leg draped over the arm of the chair. John was standing a few feet away, leaning against the fireplace.

"You ok?" Seany asked, slipping into the chair beside Jericho. He turned slightly to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris assured her quietly, as Napoleon jumped onto the coffee table beside them and then onto the recliner.

"Hey Pocahontas." John grinned, picking up Napoleon and looking over at Seany and Chris. "I'll just uh- leave y'all two alone." It seemed like John was finally realizing how stressed the tension was in the room- not that his presence helped ease it.

"I'm sorry," Seany hugged his arm closest to her, and Chris sighed.

"It wasn't your fault… I'm a dumbass when I'm tired." He admitted, turning all the way around. Seany knew that there would have to be some serious talking going on; something that she didn't enjoy as much as cuddly people and furry animals.

"And you sleep talk." Seany giggled a little as she reminded him. "But I like you just the way you are." She confessed, smiling. "And we have to like each other for everything to work."

"But what if I more-than-like you?" He asked, and the question almost made her laugh again. She had already figured out how hard it was for Chris to talk about things like this; although it wasn't the easiest thing for Seany, she could actually use words.

"Then you need to tell me!" Seany pushed his shoulder lightly. "That's what trust is all about- and we have to trust each other Chris; it's a rule." She smirked a little at the last comment, while Jericho's attitude didn't seem to change.

"I can't! I told you that last night!"

"Aww… Chris, c'mon, tell me how you feel." Seany urged him, laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "You're supposed to- it's a rule too."

"Ok, so I more-than-like you; there, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good." Seany had no clue how Chris could turn the conversation around to seem so casual and easy flowing. Seany still didn't know how she would handle it- some part of her hoped that it might turn into something more. Somehow she expected it to because of the baby; but now she wasn't entirely sure.

"Now that I'm happy; we need to decide what we're going to do."

"What is there to decide?" Chris asked.

"Look- do you want to be with me or not?" Seany asked, straight forward, but forcing the point without Chris trying to bring up anything else.

"I- I dunno… I," He looked at Seany out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the stern look on her face that screamed at him to hurry up. "Ok, yes- I said it, I do." He conceded, and Seany once more seemed content.

"Ok; then that's that. We'll just have to take it slow and see where it goes from there." Chris seemed to be relieved and Seany was a lot more pleased than she had been before; and the thought of her past didn't hit her at all.

"You want to be with me?"

"No, Chris- I want to be with John." Seany said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Let's just see how it goes, k?" She asked, squeezing his arm and standing up. "Besides, we need to get ready to leave."

"Dammit, here you go and steal my whore." John muttered in a fake cold tone as Seany passed him, he still stroking Napoleon. Seany grinned at him and flicked his arm, Chris giving no reply.

"You don't have to talk about me like that John," Seany said jokingly, halfway down the hall.

"I wasn't- I was talking about you stealing Chris."

Seany had to muffle the sound of her laughing until she could get to her room. She knew that Chris would probably be furious by now. It probably wasn't that John had made the comment; but most likely because he had been eaves dropping and caught Jericho at a very vulnerable few moments.

She was still confused as to how easy they had decided on their future. It had taken only a few mere words… And it seemed as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather or the baseball game- but not the one that occurred at midnight the night before.

_2 hours later…_

"I thought you guys were leaving."

John was at the counter, once more drinking a Gatorade. He had been sitting there drinking different energy drinks since Seany had gone to get ready- or at least that's what he had told her.

"We are, I'm waiting on Chris." Seany informed him, sitting down in the chair beside him like she had earlier that morning. The sound of someone hurrying down the stairs was followed by the sight of Chris, who looked like he normally did- which didn't make any sense to Seany.

"You spent all that time on nothing?" Seany asked, walking closer to him on her way to the door. She stopped, leaning over. "You smell good."

"It's called a shower- try one sometime." John muttered from the kitchen, laughing a little as the door closed behind Seany and Chris. She rolled her eyes, but knew not to take him seriously. John made insults and jokes like that more than he made a normal sentence.

"You excited?" Chris asked, buckling up his seatbelt on the driver's side. Seany sighed- she had already gotten buckled and shut her door; but she could tell that her 'butterflies' were quickly building up into a tight ball in her stomach.

"Sorta- I'm nervous." She looked out the window as they passed the gate. "You had to frickin' move my appointment." She muttered jokingly, although it did surprise her and up her giddiness.

"And you think I'm not?" Seany smiled as Chris replied. She hadn't thought about it much; but it was probably wearing on his nerves too- not to mention that when they eventually had to tell Shawn, Chris would be the 'guy who got her pregnant'.

_45 minutes later…_

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

The first few moments in the waiting room weren't _too_ bad; but as the time wore on, Seany felt like she was sitting there waiting for the Grim Reaper to come out of the door. Chris didn't seem worried at all, although when he was leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed, Seany really couldn't tell.

"I'm not the one who went and got pregnant." Jericho replied, and Seany noticed his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. She was the same way when she had to wait forever to go to the doctor- but this time, she could take all the waiting they could give.

"Seany and-" A younger man in a long white coat and dark hair had appeared at the door, lifting up a paper on his clipboard as he read aloud they're names. He paused as if he couldn't find it. "Chris." He finished, smiling with almost perfect teeth. Chris got up almost instantly, but Seany was a lot more reluctant than he was.

It almost felt as if she were a kid again, going to the doctor for something that her house maid had made up. She sighed, realizing that she couldn't just sit there until the whole band of nurses had to carry her into the other room. Subconsciously she took Chris's hand, a habit of hers when she was nervous or scared. He didn't object, but tugged on her hand, walking towards the door. Slowly she followed him, looking at the doctor twice before he shut the door behind them.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Rivers." The man said, shaking both of their hands. "Right this way- Are you coming too?" The doctor asked, looking over to Chris. Seany squeezed his hand threateningly.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jericho shrugged, and they were once again walking through the whitewashed halls of the office.

"Alright, right in here." Doctor Rivers opened a door and led them in; the door shutting on its own. "Ok Seany, if you could sit up there." He gestured towards the patient's table, and Seany once again silently obeyed him. Chris almost fell over into the chair in the corner, casually sitting in it.

"Great- great, first we're going to have to measure your blood pressure." The doctor took down the device, sliding the sleeve over Seany's bare arm and adjusting it to her. He began to pump it, every second it getting tighter. Seany winced slightly as it tightly pinched all around her arm, and then suddenly deflated. "Ok, it looks-" The doctor read the gauge and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Looks good and normal."

"Yay," Seany said softly, patting her lower stomach.

"Alright- next we'll need to take some blood."

"Some what!" Seany asked, immediately clasping her hands together silently. Doctor Rivers looked up from his clipboard. Seany hated to give blood- even if it was just a prick on her finger.

"Blood; not a lot, just a few drops from one of your fingers." He assured her, walking over to the door and calling someone in. Moments later a nurse entered, carrying a small device that frightened Seany more by the second.

The Doctor continued at his desk while the nurse approached her, taking out a sanitary wipe and cleaning off one of Seany's ring finger. "So; what about your family history? Diabetes?" He asked, looking towards Seany and then Chris. Jericho shook his head.

"Only with my Great Grandma." Seany answered, wincing and having a sharp intake of breath as a needle punctured the tip of her finger. The nurse pulled on it as if milking it, letting the slow drops of blood splatter into a tiny vial. Although she hadn't known her real family's health history for a long time, Shawn had eventually given her doctor the file a few years back- whom had in turn told Seany all about it.

"Any twins?" Chris once again shook his head, and the Doctor didn't seem phased at all by Seany's reaction- he actually looked as if he didn't hear any of it. Chris mouthed an 'are you ok', and Seany merely nodded back sadly; like a child after a shot.

"Oh, let's see… My Great Aunts were identical twins." She replied, refusing to look at her finger. It was sore, and she still couldn't believe that the woman was still getting blood out of her. The nurse mutely attached a Band-Aid to the spot, leaving the room without a word and a slight smile as if it were required.

"Heart disease? Birth Defects? Anything of the sort?"

"No- not that I know of; those are all cleared." Seany responded once more, and Chris gave the same slight shake of his head.

"Good," Doctor Rivers stood back up and walked over to the other side, where Seany realized something there that hadn't been before; a scale. "If I could get you to step on over here," He said, adjusting some of the settings.

"Ok." With another sigh she followed him, glaring at the smirking Chris on her way over. He smiled back, a taunting 'I-don't-have-to-and-you-do' look.

"Alright, everything looks normal so far. When was the last day of your menstrual cycle?" He asked, once again writing notes on his clipboard.

"Ummm…Oh God," Seany said to herself, trying hard to think back. "I think it was June 26th." She paused, realizing that he would probably want to know everything about them. "It's normal- every 28 to 29 days."

"June 26th? Alright then, you are due on…" He paused, writing down a few numbers and obviously calculating something before looking up and reading his findings aloud. "April 3rd." The nurse entered the room once more, carrying a few forms.

"Doctor?" She asked, as if it were a polite way to interrupt. "She's positive." She informed him, then promptly leaving once more.

"Well, good then- Seany, you are pregnant." The Doctor assured her, and then gestured towards the table once more. "We need to do some talking and get a few things down real quick." Seany nodded, not attempting to try and question anything. She hastily made her way for the table, climbing onto it again.

"When you got pregnant- have you had any symptoms since then?" Rivers asked, staring at his clipboard as he asked the question.

"Yeah," Seany answered, counting them off on her fingers. "I can smell a lot of stuff, my stomach aches every once in a while, I'm tired _very_ often-" Although 'often' wasn't a word that Seany ever used much, she thought it might be nice to try and talk to the doctor in a more sophisticated way than a teenager. "And uh.." She stopped, eyeing Chris in the corner; who was patiently watching her.

"Breasts are tender?" The Doctor asked as if to correct her, and she sheepishly nodded. She had no clue why- but it just didn't seem like something to talk about when Chris was well within earshot. "Anything else? Any medicine?"

"Not really- I've avoided morning sickness so far; and no, I was waiting to ask you about that." Seany explained slightly proudly, having been told by Shawn's wife that the morning sickness wasn't something that Seany would want whenever she got pregnant.

"Ok, moving on. You or your partner doesn't have any sexually transmitted diseases or infections, do you?" Rivers asked, actually looking up at Seany to ask the question. Chris grunted.

"Hello no." He answered, although he really didn't know what Seany could have gotten herself into; but she also shook her head.

"Have you been pregnant before?"

Seany bit her lip and shook her head. "Nope, this is my first."

"Alright then, are you allergic to anything?" He asked, looking down at his clipboard for what seemed like the thousandth time since he had called their names.

"Yes- penicillin." Seany was slightly prideful about it; she had never met anyone else allergic to it, and didn't think she ever would- but it didn't effect her life greatly.

"Have you ever had surgery or been hospitalized?" Seany shook her head once more in a silent response to his question. He jotted her answer down.

"Any smoking, drinking, or drug use?" The last two words hit Seany like a brick. She was glad that the doctor was looking down at his clipboard like the idiot that he was- or else he would have caught the worried look that Seany had when her eyes met with Jericho's. Chris didn't say anything, or even move; but they way his eyes danced she knew that he would probably support her with whatever she chose to tell the doctor.

"No." It was then that she remembered that she was completely correct. Jesse hadn't been _on_ the drugs, but rather dealing them. He wasn't stupid, and knew that his cop girlfriend would have caught him the moment he stepped through the door with so much as a lingering effect of the smoke on his shoes. She smiled and winked at Chris, trying to tell him that she had figured out that she was right after all.

"Alright- I'll be back in a few moments," The Doctor put his clipboard under his arm, leaving the room as the nurse walked back in.

"Hi Seany; I'm Doctor Baker- I'm going to be doing your pelvic exam."

Seany tried hard to avoid Chris's look during the whole process. Ever since the words had left the woman's mouth, Seany had seen the interested look on his face and felt like she could have died. It just wasn't something that Seany was used to- getting undressed in front of men and letting them watch another woman poke and prod then give her a somewhat 'erotic massage'.

"Well, everything looks good- I'm off to see some of your results from your blood." Doctor Baker informed her, snapping off her gloves after Seany had finished dressing once more. The door closed with a bang, leaving Chris and Seany alone.

"I know you just loved that," Seany shot across the room as Chris chuckled once more.

"I can't deny it, I did- although the assclown was blocking thebest view, I could at mostsee your bare legs." He smiled mischievously, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes as if to try and picture it once more. "How long did it take you to shave those?"

"Long enough." She snapped, yet she couldn't help but let the ends of her mouth curve up slightly in what could be barely called a smirk. She should have known that something like that would happen- it always had, and she knew it always would.

"Seany, you are having a _wonderful_ pregnancy so far- no sign of any problems, or anything of the sort." The Doctor hurried handed her a few pamphlets after emphasizing how great it was to feel as sick as a dog. "I'm so sorry, but a patient is going into labor- here are these to finish up our appointment; I'll make sure you get a longer than normal appointment for any extra questions."

"What about sex?" Chris asked casually, and Seany was surprised at first that he actually said the word aloud, in a room with other people, and in front of her.

"Out of question- go ahead and go for it, you can't hurt anything fetal-wise." Rivers answered, nodding to them both after a few moments and then rushing out of the door.

Seany laughed a little as she hopped off the side of the table, picking up her purse and winking at Chris once more. "Here you are in a room with a naked woman and another woman feeling her up, and you get those kinds of thoughts? I don't see what could have provoked that." She joked, letting him open the door and she lead the way out.

"Yeah, I need help." He muttered in response, looking both ways down the hall as if he were lost. Seany had no clue what she would do when did have the baby- but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let Chris raise it alone.

**A/N**:** Ah! I'm so tired! I bet this was boring because of all the questions and crap that he had to ask, but it was close to what really would have happened; so sorry about that . I hope you had a great time reading it, and once again, please read and review!**


	11. Surprises

Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi again! I'm sorry the last chapter was late… And this one took SO super long, so sorry 'bout that . I did finish this chapter but I didn't exactly like how it turned out, so I decided to rewrite it nearer to the end. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

**Slight spoiler: this one might be a little boring, but I promise there's going to be surprises!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own _anything_ except for Seany, that evil woman, and Demi. **

**Oh and I own Jesse too.**

"Hello Eric!" Seany was in a bright mood, and was planning on keeping it that way. She, John, and Chris had just arrived in Greensboro, NC for their RAW return. The General Manager turned around at the sound of his name, the usual proud and quizzical look on his face once more.

"Ms. Michaels- I see you've returned? Where exactly _is_ your father?" Bischoff asked, raising an eyebrow. Seany couldn't imagine what it was like for Eric to have to compromise with Shawn leaving suddenly; and was hoping that he wouldn't take it out on her in any way.

"I have no clue; last I heard it was San Antonio." Seany replied trying to sound as confused and slightly frustrated as he was. It had to be hell for them to make the show work without Shawn's main event. What could he be doing?

"Well, he'd better get his ass in gear." Eric added strictly, as if giving him a warning through her. Seany hadn't spoken to her father since he had informed her of his departure; and was somewhat worried about him. The only part of her that kept her whole from falling apart was the fact that Shawn knew good and well how to take care of himself. She knew he would turn out ok.

"Yes sir," Seany replied, in a soldier-like response. It wouldn't do any good for Seany to tell him the next time he called; and she knew it. Shawn didn't care what Eric or any off his higher ups thought- and as much as Seany hated to admit it, when it came down to it; she didn't think that he really would die for anyone but himself- but how Seany looked at it, just about everyone was like that.

Proof positive- who would leave their daughter with two men whom they didn't trust? Exactly _how_ many times had John or Chris hit on Seany, in front of and away from Shawn? Of course he knew about it… Yet he still left her stranded with the two that night at the hotel; and she still was. But now she was actually starting to get fond of being stuck with them.

"Hey baby girl." John gently flicked Seany's ear, snapping Seany out of the thoughts of what her 'father' might be doing at the moment. Eric had been arching an eyebrow, but it had taken her over 3 minutes to realize that the man was still there. Bischoff shook his head and walked away, most likely getting ready for his screen appearance that night.

"What's up?" Seany asked, smiling broadly at John. He shrugged, wearing a white and blue Carolina Panther's jersey.

"Nothin' much… Where's Chris-2-J?" John asked in a response, looking around the woman in front of her. It was Seany's turn to shrug; and she really _didn't_ know where he was. But, like Shawn, Seany knew that he would be ok. Most of the time.

"Oh Shit… What happened to you?" John asked, now seeming somewhat concerned about someone behind Seany. Subconsciously she turned around, finding Chris looked particularly stressed and surprised about something.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."

His voice was clearly laced with lies, and John and Seany both simultaneously picked up on it. Seany was sympathetic, and didn't really want to ask him what was going on. She knew he would tell her in time. John wasn't as patient; or had as much of a clue.

"Liar- what happened?" John persuaded, moving slightly closer to Seany so that he could talk to them both. Like always, he had his championship belt on his shoulder, the spinner slowly rotating around it from his movements.

Then Seany noticed a paper in Jericho's left hand, which was resting by his side. It was a pale yellow, and once again drew her curiosity. Screw his privacy now.

"The hell happened?" She asked, grabbing his wrist and reaching for her point of curiosity. He pulled away, breaking her grasp and backing up a step.

"Really, it's nothing- John, Eric wants to talk to you." Chris informed him as he sat down, putting his hands and the paper behind his head as he leaned against the concrete wall.

"Whatever." The Dr. walked away, leaving Seany and Chris alone. Sort of. There were the make-up artists and the other superstars that were bustling at the ends of the halls, but they were out of earshot for the most part. Chris sighed and dropped his arms at his sides once more; opening his eyes to look and make sure that the paper was face down.

Seany sat down beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his. "What happened?" She asked gently, tracing a couple of letters on his short sleeve with her index finger. "You know this is going to eat me up inside until I find out," She added, trying to burn the back of the paper with her eyes- of course being unsuccessful.

"I can't-" Jericho turned his head to look at her. "I just; can't. You won't take it good." He informed her, turning back to leaning the back of his head against the wall.

"You don't know that," Seany replied, although she knew that he did. She had known the two for almost 2 months now; not a long time, but think of all the hours all three of them had spent together… They practically knew each other's next moves. Wait- that would be for normal people. Neither of the 3 was normal; by a _very_ long shot.

"Fine. We're leaving on Wednesday."

Seany, if you hadn't figured out yet, is just about the only brunette with blonde roots. Sometimes Chris and John would even wonder if there _were_ wheels in her head, if she had ever _had_ the marbles that she had 'lost'; and if the screw that was supposedly 'loose' had ever been installed.

"Why? I thought the next RAW was on Saturday."

"I don't know; ask Dave when our next show will be."

This is where Seany is different- she couldn't get the most simple thing that he had explained, but the complex hint that he had just given her flicked a switch in Seany's brain. A switch that had never been there.

"Are you serious? You're drafted? I'm coming too!" Seany exclaimed, pulling her head up to look at him. "That's awesome! We'll be with Dave, and then I can meet Teddy, and-" She stopped herself. "John." She merely stated, dropping her gaze. She couldn't believe it, but she was already missing him. John really was the fun and the life of _their_ lives- without him it would be boring. I mean, who gets a kick out of being pregnant with a hot superstar's baby and getting to live in a mansion?

But John's personality didn't ever suggest that he was rich, or even famous- and that's what Seany loved him for.

"No, John's being drafted too- the writers thought it'd be great drama if the arch enemies got drafted together." Chris corrected her softly, making sure that no one else heard. "But we do have a problem. Actually, two problems." He took another deep breath, looking down at her. "Your dad. And I got a call."

Seany raised an eyebrow, but understood what he meant. Shawn was on RAW… And Chris and John would be on SmackDown. It was obvious where her loyalty lied, but she didn't know how to tell her dad that she was leaving… Then that brought up the pregnancy thought about telling Shawn. The poor man had been left out of a lot lately…

Seany had meant to tell her father first; but then John had found out. It wasn't really a big deal about who knew… But Seany didn't want _certain_ people to know about it yet. It was obvious if you knew Seany's past who the father was, but it would be easy to deceive her father and other people. But it will have to wait before Seany could gloat to Jesse about it.

"Your dad called me." Chris finally told her what he knew would be confusing and hurtful for her to hear. He knew how it was not to have a father involved in his life, which was one of the reasons why he was doing what he was for the woman next to him. "He's coming to NC tomorrow- and I think it'll probably be the best time to catch up on things."

Though Seany knew that he was right, it was hard to admit that it was due time that she told him; especially if she would be leaving with Chris and John to go to SmackDown. "Ok, I'll go with it." She agreed reluctantly, just then noticing how the show had already started. "You'd better get ready," She told him, nodding towards the screen without much enthusiasm. She didn't hate the business; she just wasn't too excited about breaking the news to her father the following day.

"Right… Eric's across the hall." Chris informed her once more as if she needed the manager for safety. "I have no clue why John's not out yet… But I'll be back in a bit; I'm gonna check on 'em." He smiled halfheartedly and got up, leaving her quicker than he had meant to.

After a few moments, Seany did get curious as to what John was doing. The only thing that stopped her from bursting into Bischoff's office was the idea of the camera crew filming live in the room. She was sure that Eric would be _delighted_ that she burst in during the middle of his show.

With a dull sigh Seany turned her head, leaning it against the concrete and looking down towards the end of the hall. She flinched slightly when a door shut loudly, forcing her to look in its direction. A giddy John emerged, carrying the same yellow paper in his hands.

"Sean, you'll never guess what."

"Lemme try. You got drafted." She replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. John looked down at the paper and then back up at her.

"Damn, you _are_ good." He made his way to her other side, plopping down beside her on the bench. "Why aren't you watching this? It's good, I promise." He reached over and grabbed the remote that was beside her on the table. It only had a power button and the volume control- John pushing the power button and turning up the sound as soon as the image on the screen across from them began to focus.

"Because it's stupid." She replied plainly, shrugging. John rolled his eyes, turning down the volume.

"Got any plans for this weekend?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"Not more than you do. Which is meeting my dad for dinner tomorrow to tell him I'm pregnant and that I'm leaving him to live with y'all."

"Oh, so I should put being murdered to my list?" John joked, but wasn't that enthusiastic. "I'm looking forward to it."

_The next morning…_

"Oh my god." Seany gasped, sitting at the table as she ate her Special K cereal. John and Chris both almost jumped, afraid that something was wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" Chris asked, appearing at the opposite side of the counter.

"We're going to see my dad."

"In about 2 hours, man." John added, and Chris and Seany glared at him. Seany sighed.

"Right. I need to go and dress as innocent as I can." She smiled weakly, winking once at both of them and promptly leaving the table.

_30 minutes later…_

As Seany got out of the shower, she couldn't help but look down at her lower stomach. From what she could tell, it hadn't changed yet. Yet when she pushed on it slightly, she could feel how tight it was becoming. She knew it wouldn't be long before it would be obvious she was pregnant; but she couldn't wait. She really was excited to be a mom.

She did take a 20 minute shower. She would always take forever to take showers- she just loved the warm water; and at her new home they had jets that almost felt as if she was being given a massage. Pulling a towel tightly around her body, she flipped her head over and wrapped her dark chocolate hair in the soft towel. When she looked back up, she noticed a few sticky notes stuck to the mirror.

Seany wasn't all that surprised, although she wasn't expecting to find them. They were just cute little notes that Chris had left her- probably while she was in the shower. Who knew that he even had a sensitive side? She smiled at the sticky notes; and noticing her reflection in the mirror, she broadened her smile. It was just like her father would like it.

Walking around, she picked out a few of the last pieces of clothes that weren't revealing or suggestive. That would all change soon- she wouldn't exactly look the best in a belly shirt when she was 9 months pregnant.

"Hey Sean," Chris called from her bedroom door, causing Seany to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied, crouching down carefully to get out her makeup. "What's up?"

"It's Napoleon- he wanted to be in here."

"Ok." Seany answered, leaning over in the mirror as she began to make her face over. It wasn't anything new- Napoleon was her baby boy; following her everywhere she went. Often Chris or John would come into her room complaining of his yowling and whining- but once Napoleon was cuddling with her in the bed, Seany never noticed any of those symptoms.

As she finished the bottom layer of her makeup; the portion that wouldn't be messed up by her putting on her clothes, she walked into the other room to find the kitten. "Hey sweetheart- what are you doing?" She asked, picking him up gently and holding him against his chest. "What's this? Did daddy buy you a collar?" Seany asked, looping her finger underneath the new blue collar that was on his neck.

Napoleon purred, rubbing his head against the base of her neck. "Lemme see," Seany whispered, unknowingly already using a mother-like voice. She twisted around the collar to see all of its angles, until coming to a stop where his pet tags would go. Then she let out a very surprised gasp.

There, on the small silver hoop, was a diamond ring.

**A/N: I know! Surprises! But I didn't say what kind of ring, now did I? Let's just hope everyone's little intuition works… You'll find out in the next chapter! Which'll probably be in a couple of days.**


	12. The Two Additons

Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, I'll be honest. I never expected my story to get this far- and even if it did, not to have as faithful readers as I do. So this is for all of you reading; whether it's your first time; or if you've read every chapter and is here for the new ones to come out. Thanks. It really means a lot for you guys to read and review; so thanks for all the love!**

**And back to last chapter. That even surprised me. I knew it was coming; but I always try to re-read my chapters. It was one heck of a surprise there, I'll tell you that. Or at least I thought so. I dunno, tell me in a review. I like that- different opinions.**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry for the total lateness of the last chapter. I've been really busy lately, but the newer chapters will be a lot quicker. So, I'd better start to write before an angry mob comes to attack my laptop.**

Seany's _loud_ gasp had the same effect as it did at the breakfast table. Somehow John heard her over his radio (which wasn't turned up _too_ loud), and quickly came to the doorway. Even Napoleon raised his head of her shoulder to look up at the pregnant woman; although he couldn't raise it too far due to Seany clutching the collar tightly in her hands. It was a ring; a diamond ring- and one heck of a diamond at that.

Chris was the only one not rushing to her side. He knew there was nothing wrong with the baby. He knew that she wasn't panicking about their child. He was only shyly staying at the door, avoiding John's eyes; which were pleading to know what was going on. He, like Seany, was _so_ nosy.

"Seany! Dammit, I'll save you!" John yelled across the room, noticing that Chris hadn't made a move towards her. He still had no clue what was going on. Getting closer to her, he decided to investigate. "Yo, what's up with you?" He asked, peering around the kitten, which was now struggling to get free. Seany was too busy gapping at the ring.

He still hadn't noticed. Slowly, he tried to get Napoleon out of her grip. Only to discover the ring himself. "What is- what the hell! My God, that's a frickin ring!"

"Yeah… I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Chris finally spoke, and John once again misinterpreted. Yet so did Seany.

"Man, I thought it was weird that you asked me to move in like that…" John muttered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Look man, I love you, I really do- but I don't exactly swing that way."

"I'll make you a deal- I'll let you stay in here while I talk to _Seany_, as long as you promise not to interrupt. In any way." Chris warned, and John nodded obediently; for the first time in his life. "Alright- I need to do this before I get too nervous."

John raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You get nervous?"

"Shut up."

John pulled Napoleon close to him, only holding the tiny kitten in one large hand; gently but subconsciously stroking its silky black fur while he became entangled with what Chris and Seany were doing. Or rather Chris. Seany still hadn't spoken or moved since she had seen the ring.

"Seany," Chris started softly, bending down on one knee and taking her hand. "I know this is weird." He took a deep breath, finally looking up at her. "But- alright. Look; we're having a kid. You're living here, and you're moving away from your dad. It would just make sense that we be married."

It wasn't exactly the proposal that Seany had thought of since she was a little girl. And to be honest, she didn't like his at all. It really was disappointing. She had always looked forward to a perfect guy, a perfect proposal, a perfect engagement, a perfect wedding, and of course a perfect family. But of course she had been wrong. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to say something, but Chris didn't notice, and interrupted.

"But I don't want to do what makes sense. Ever since we met, we've done the opposite. And it's been fun. A-"

"Chris, shut up…" Seany finally spat out, wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek with her palm.

Chris smiled, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her slightly closer to him. "I love you Seany; marry me."

It was so beautiful. Somehow Seany knew that he hadn't written it either- it was actually coming from his heart. She tried to keep herself from crying. "I love you too Chris," She replied quietly, crouching down to his level and putting her arms around his neck. "And considering the hear-felt speech that you gave," Seany leaned back from him a bit, acting as if it was a tough decision, trying to make him squirm. Yet she couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" She answered excitedly, giddy kissing him.

"My God, everyone's running off, screwing each other, and getting married. Damn it, y'all are already having kids!"

"Dammit John, I told you not to interrupt!"

"Well, what the hell!"

"God, why can't someone propose to me without you guys getting into it again!" Seany asked, trying to fake an angry voice; yet failing miserably. A wide grin was still planted on her face. "This is _so_ awesome."

"Yeah, whatever. I should have asked first, man- first come, first serve, right babygirl?" John asked, once again raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing John. We need to get ready to go meet my Dad." Seany replied dryly, giving Chris another quick kiss before getting up to finish getting ready.

Chris's smile broadened greatly over the past few minutes. "What're you doing? Give me the friggin' cat John." He commanded as he too got to his feet.

"What friggin'-" John looked down at his chest, where Napoleon was contently purring while asleep. "Oh." He forced the idiotic look from his face as he walked over to the duo; handing them the midnight colored feline.

Hastily, Chris took the cat in his arms and tried to maneuver it so that he could see its collar. For some odd reason, Jericho was the only person that Napoleon didn't take a liking to. Maybe it was just because he was the most open to it. Seany was so kind and spoiled the kitten; while John didn't exactly pay much attention to it. Chris, on the other hand, was just about the only one who wouldn't punish Napoleon for his bad behavior. Surprisingly.

"God damn; idiot." Chris cursed Napoleon under his breath, finally getting the ring off of the tiny silver hoop on his collar. "Here you go sweetheart." He said in a much fonder tone towards Seany as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Awww; thanks." Seany admired the ring herself, turning to kiss Chris. It was an activity that she was quickly getting fond of; and probably would be for most of the rest of her life.

_1 ½ hours later…_

Seany nervously stood in the lobby of the Olive Garden in Greensboro; nervously shaking the hand that Chris was holding. Seany didn't like Italian at all; but whatever put Shawn in a better mood. It wasn't long until Seany actually had to face the sound of her foster father's voice behind her.

"Seany! It's so great to see you!" Seany turned around, causing Chris to do the same.

"Daddy!" Seany exclaimed in response, automatically letting go of Chris's hand and throwing her arms around the other pro-wrestler. In a few moments she let go of him, the same innocent smile on her face that she had practiced most of the morning. "Rebecca? Cameron?" She turned to her father's companions, the smile still plastered on her face. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Sean, we've both missed you." Rebecca said softly, speaking of her and Cameron. The baby boy was cradled in her arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket while he slept soundly.

"Yo, they said that we're-" John stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Shawn had arrived. "Ready."

"Yes, we are- right this way." A peppy little girl piped up, the waitress attire on and an Olive Garden badge on her chest. She promptly turned; the rest of the group turning obediently to follow.

At the table, there was an awkward silence while everyone gazed uncomfortably at their menus. "So, how has life been with the little woman?" Shawn asked, as if it had been Seany's choice to stay with the guys. An instant smirk appeared on both the males' faces.

"It's been pretty good- actually, we've been meaning to talk about that." It was now known to Seany as the infamous words that Chris used when he was nervous and about to break news to someone. With a silent deep breath, she put down her menu so she could help to make it easier for Chris.

"About what? Life?" Shawn chuckled lightly. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Well, you see-"

"Daddy, Chris and I are gonna get married." Seany broke the news, trying to sound like the happy child that she was on the inside. "And we want all of you to be in the wedding."

"Your- what?" Shawn asked, his eyes locking with Chris's. "All of us?"

"That'll just be wonderful!" Rebecca said excitedly, smiling warmly at the two. "We'd all be glad to." This left Shawn particularly speechless, but it seemed like Rebecca's happiness was radiating to him as the corners of his mouth twitched up only barely.

John was diffidently feeling left out. "Yeah and Sean's-"

"Moving in with John and Chris. It'll make things easier." Seany finished the sentenced for him, not wanting Shawn to find out about the baby yet. Chris and she had both simultaneously decided to wait until later- it would probably be easier for Shawn to handle.

"I see- well, good luck with everything." Clearly it was hard for Shawn to manage; but the look on Seany's face stopped him from saying anything else. If it was anything; deep down he just wanted her to be happy- no matter who she ended up with.

"Well, we have some important news too." Rebecca said excitedly, taking a glance at her son. "You've got another little sibling on the way Sean." She informed the others, as a cocky smirk appeared on Shawn's face.

"Really! That's awesome!" Although Chris and John didn't even try to see happy for them, Seany managed to pull it off. Who wouldn't?

It would most diffidently change the direction of the conversation. Seany had learned now that when someone started to talk about themselves, they didn't exactly care to change the subject. In this case for Seany, John, and Chris; it was a good thing. Seany would give anything to have Shawn's mind off of her news. And that was just the thing that had happened.

_That night…_

Seany practically collapsed on the small couch in the hotel. It was almost 9:00; after Rebecca had taken them shopping, to a movie, and then out to eat again. Seany, to be quite honest, was tired of it. To her, Rebecca had a lot of energy for a pregnant woman. But maybe it was just Seany.

And they had another early flight tomorrow; to be able to get to the show on time. Seany didn't know _how_ she would make it out of bed the next morning. Maybe she'll just cross that bridge when it came. In about 8 hours.

"Thank God that's over." Chris muttered, landing beside her on the couch in much the same manner. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just beat." Seany admitted, sitting back up and scooting over so that she was lying on Chris's chest. "That was _such_ a long day."

"You said it." John agreed, falling over onto the small wooden chair in the corner. "Let's just pass out on each other right now."

"I think that's already happened." Chris answered softly; referring to the unconscious woman he was holding. He stroked her hair gently, causing her to stir only slightly before settling her head back down to enjoy the pampering.

"How precious." John replied sarcastically, getting up with much effort. "I'm going to bed." He muttered, leaving the newly engaged couple to each other across the room.

_6:30 the next morning…_

Seany awoke the next morning; knowing that if she got out of bed she would be cold. Somehow she knew that once more John had taken it upon himself to turn on the AC during the night; ad she wasn't risking the feeling of the crisp air against her skin. Or what skin she had revealed.

Seany had on a comfortable, baggy white tank top; with long navy colored pajama pants. It had been her night attire for some time now- and she didn't plan on changing it any time soon. With an inward groan she pulled the comforter closer around her in an attempt to make herself warmer; snuggling closer to Chris. Half conscious he wrapped an arm around her, resting his chin above her head.

"Get up you two- what, had a long night?" John asked the two mockingly, ripping the covers off of them. Seany instantly shivered, her teeth clattering together slightly. Chris did nearly the same; except he actually opened his eyes to glare at John.

"Right after we kill you."

_2 hours later…_

Seany smiled weakly as Napoleon purred against her hand; rubbing his small body against her chest. After a few moments he left her lap to look out of the window of the plane; something that Seany would have never been able to do if she were so little. She could barely do it now; and she was over 10 times his size.

"Isn't he precious?" Seany asked in a slightly excited voice, stroking the dark colored cat's silky fur.

"Our baby's gonna be a lot more precious." Chris replied, smirking a little at Napoleon. "Oh, and speaking of baby; you've got another appointment next week."

Seany raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Yeah, it's been almost a month." Chris replied, winking at her. "It's next Tuesday."

"Oh joy." Seany just hoped that she didn't go into labor while Dr. Rivers was in. For some reason, she just didn't like him. "I can't wait."

Truth was that she couldn't. After time, Seany had convinced herself that everything would be ok- and she was actually looking forward to having a baby. For her it was somewhat a mix between an adventure and a once-in-a-lifetime chance; and she was becoming more excited to become a mommy every moment. And the further along it went, the more Seany thought Chris felt that way too.


	13. Reuntiement

Chapter 13

**A/N**: **Blah blah blah… You know what goes here! Thanks so much for reviewing; I really do love you guys. And I've got anonymous reviews activated now, so no excuses! Lol, lemme get started again.**

Seany felt the same nervousness and excitement outside of SmackDown that she did outside of RAW. With an uneven intake of breath she opened the door, Chris by her side and John not too far behind her. The only difference- no cleaning smell. It was like heaven to Seany's newly sensitive nose. The halls were almost crowded with people; although some of the halls were almost empty. Racks of clothes and make-up artists were all over the place- making Seany feel a lot more comfortable, while reminding her of the other WWE show.

"Hello!" A voice spoke up as a blonde woman appeared- Demi. A smile spread across Seany's face.

"Hey Demi- how've you been?" Seany asked, as John made his way for the refreshment table. Chris lingered for a moment, before reluctantly leaving Seany be with her friend.

"Good, good- I see you guys have moved too, huh? I got promoted." Demi declared proudly, moving a pale blonde lock of hair out of her eyes. "It sure is a better place here," She commented, looking around. Seany noticed the clipboard in her hand; maybe she wouldn't have to deal with the other woman ever again.

"Alright; I've checked you off." Demi grinned, flipping over a page on her clipboard and making a checkmark on a white piece of paper.

"Demi!" A loud voice growled, and the two adverted their attention to the newly arrived woman. She had short, curly, blood-red hair; with a black headset on over her frizzled out pixie-like haircut. "_What_ are you doing? We have a show in five minutes; go get Christy ready!" Amy snarled, as Demi nodded obediently and backed away carefully.

"Hey, Aunt Amy…" A lanky man walked up, hair dyed black with baggy clothes and a dark jacket. "Well, who do we have here?" He asked, gazing at Seany with a cold look in his eyes. "I guess it's just coincidence. What have I told you about talking to sluts; auntie dear?"

"Oh, I didn't notice she was here… I guess the janitor forgot to pick up the trash." The woman seemed to admit, an evil smirk on her face. "Jesse, I want you to meet Shawn Michaels's daughter; Seany Michaels."

"You'd think she could get her own name…" Jesse muttered, cackling along with his aunt while Seany looked for Chris or John. She could tell that things were getting pretty bad pretty quick; and it would help if she had some muscle on her side. "I do believe we've met." He said, reaching over to apparently shake hands. Instead he grabbed her wrist, disguising the abusive act as a greeting.

"I-can… Get my own name." Seany replied, femininely grunting while she tried to escape his grasp. It only turned out to tighten. "I do believe we've met to- I never forget an ass when I see one." She replied, only causing herself more pain while his grip on her hand became even tighter.

"Well, in that case, I guess we'll meet again. My aunt got promoted to SmackDown." Jesse threatened in a whisper; yanking her closer and then throwing her wrist to her side. He promptly turned on his heel, leading his aunt down the hall without a second glance backwards.

He probably didn't know about Chris. He probably didn't know about any of her connections for that matter. Any smart person wouldn't have done that if they would have known that the woman was engaged to a pro-wrestler. Seany looked down at her throbbing wrist, noticing the slight discoloration of bruises that had already started to form.

"Yo, Sean- wassup?" Being in a paranoid state, Seany jumped at the sound of John's voice behind her. Slowly she turned, hiding her injured wrist. The last thing she needed was someone to go around worrying about her problems; when John already had enough of his own.

"Nothin' much…" She lied, looking around John for her new fiancé. He was still poking around at the refreshment bar, boredly stirring some liquid in a Styrofoam cup. "Saw this ex-boyfriend guy of mine." She continued, striking conversation and trying to get onto the topic without addressing it directly.

"Ah, an ex? Don't cha hate 'em?" John asked, taking a sip of the water that he had poured into the cup. "Anything exciting happen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as if begging for some action.

"Well, actually…" Seany took her wrist from behind her back, revealing the already darkly bruised forearm. She knew that she needed to tell someone, and as much as it didn't seem to make sense; John was someone that she would trust with anything. "There was a little incident."

"That little bastard… Did he do that to you!" John asked, pulling Seany's arm toward him gently so that he could get a closer look. "Damn, no wonder you left him."

"He left me." Seany corrected very softly, almost silently as John examined her arm. She felt so small admitting the fact, she couldn't actually believe that it had happened that way.Seany looked up at the feeling of her being watched.

"What happened?" Chris asked, not yet noticing her hurt arm. "You break her arm?"

"No, some punk-ass bitch did it." John answered somewhat calmly, turning to a different angle while trying to make sure that it wasn't extensively harmed. Which was when Chris first noticed the mixture of sickening colors on Seany's forearm.

"Who? Who hurt you?" Chris asked, dropping his cup and rushing over to Seany's other side. He took her arm away from John, anger filling him as he examined every detail of what someone had done to the woman he was engaged to. He had supposed to have been watching her- how did this happen?

"No one, it's nothing." Seany tried to convince them, pulling back without much success. "I'll really be okay- I've lived through worse."

"I have too babygirl; but for you this doesn't look too awful good." John added quietly, holding up her wrist in his palm. It really didn't look too bad- Seany just thought that the two were blowing it out of proportion.

"I'm fine! I swear, if you guys keep bringing this up…"

"I just wanna know who the hell it was." Chris muttered threateningly, Seany casting him a look to try and settle him down.

"Forget it; I promise I'm fine you guys." She commanded forcibly, and then smiled weakly. "Go do your thing."

"Fine; but just this once. If it ever happens again…" Chris sighed, deciding to let her imagination go to work. She and John tended to have active imaginations anyway. Avoiding her wrist, he wrapped his arm around her. "I'll take care of it."

"Shut up Chris… Just leave it alone." Seany somewhat begged in return; gently resting her head against his chest. "Calm down and forget about it."

"It looks like someone needs to get a room." The trio looked around to see a figure that Seany had been looking forward to seeing since the news of their show change. Dave Batista was behind them, a clever smile on his face.

"Dave! Hi!" Seany grinned excitedly, making her way around Chris to hug the large wrestler. "How have you been?" She asked, like the somewhat old friends that they were.

"Good… Good, how 'bout you guys?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He took her hand and raised it up, taking a closer look at her engagement ring. "What's this?"

The grin on Seany's face widened as one appeared on Chris's face. "I'm getting married." She explained, taking the time to admire it herself. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, sure it is…" Dave agreed, lowering her hand a few inches. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You'll never guess," John beamed, resting an elbow on Seany's shoulder.

"Oh God… Seany, I'm _so_ sorry." Dave joked, glancing at John. "How did you drug her into this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't- Chris did." John corrected matter-of-factly, causing Chris to nod silently. Maybe his first time at a loss of words in a long time.

"And it wasn't _drugs_; I held a gun to her head."

"Ah… _Really_ lucky man." Dave winked, chuckling a little. "Congrats you guys, you make a cute couple."

"Aww, thanks," Seany replied, a widened grin still on her face. "You were my second pick."

"But I still beat you." John corrected, pulling Seany towards him. "'Finder's keepers' Dave. If that's the way the _good_ food around here works, that's the way it works with Seany."

"_You didn't beat him in anything!_ Besides, I'm not like good food _or_ a possession."

"No, you're like great food and an _ob_session. Speaking of good food; we'd better go get ready before they start playing our music and it takes us the whole match to actually get to the ring." John informed them, looking at a clock on the wall. It was digital, with a navy blue background and white numbers. Seany almost sighed at the thought of them having to leave her to get ready, but she'd have rather prove John wrong; if possible.

"What does _that_ have to do with great food?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

John blinked, trying not to skip a beat for a witty comeback. "Well, because by the time we get back, you and that baby would have eaten it all." He winked, not missing the beat that he had almost skipped; smirking teasingly to the woman. Seany rolled her eyes as she sat down at the bench beside her, looking up at them after a while.

"So?" She asked as they were still standing there and watching her.

"I dunno, I'm waiting for Chris. I'm scared to go in there alone with Eddie now. Plus, JBL just flat scares me- I think he's hiding his wife in all those rolls of fat. Maybe that's why we never see her…" John trailed off, looking at the ceiling. Seany couldn't suppress the giggle, a twinkle formed in her eyes while she looked to Chris for his reason.

"I'm waiting on Dave- I'm scared to go in there alone and find John and Bradshaw like I did last time." Chris shrugged, causing Seany to look over at Dave and not bust out laughing at the daggered glare that John threw at Chris.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you… There's just something different; and I know you're not telling me." Dave explained, staring at her calmly as if the answer would appear on her forehead. Seany knew though that it was her pregnancy that was giving him such a brain-block; but should she trust him?

Why the hell not?

"I'm pregnant, ok?" Seany confessed, standing up and pushing against his chest. "Go get ready you guys."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet… How the hell did that happen?" Dave asked, clearly his mind being blown from the last two sentences out of Seany's mouth.

John sighed, resting an elbow on Seany's shoulder again. "Well Dave, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"John, don't be stupid. I know what sex is." Dave muttered in John's direction, looking back to Seany. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Seany asked, not exactly telling him the truth. Of course the logical answer was Chris- but if he ever found out, she didn't directly tell him it was her fiancé. He had answered it himself.

"Oh my god, Chris is gonna be a dad." Dave's eyes were slightly wider, still in shock form the news. "Well, this is a great reuniting present."

"Oh yeah Dave; well you'd better get in line buddy- 'cause I already called dibs on the kid about a we-"

"_Dammit John! What did I tell you guys to do!_" Seany interrupted in almost a yell, not exactly caring about the few glances casted their way.

"Woah, mood swing!" John yelled back, laughing as he began to walk away. Dave just chuckled and shook his head, following him towards the locker room. Seany looked over at Chris in a mix of a quizzical and angry expression.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to make sure that they kept up their job. She didn't want them to get in any trouble because of her- even if it _was_ looking like she was being a hateful woman.

"I'm not leaving you alone again." Chris explained calmly, already used to the few random swings that she had been given around him before. He put his arms around her, resting his head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Seany replied with a sigh, finally her emotions matching his. She was so stressed out over everything… Her dad and Chris, her pregnant Step-mom, her engagement… Atop of everything, her pregnancy was practically making her pull her hair out. But she still loved it; every single one of life's new little pleasures. "Please don't get in trouble." She added in a more pleading tone instead of a nagging one.

"I won't, I promise." He whispered in return, kissing her ear gently. Seany couldn't help but smile; just out of how happy and special it made her feel. She never thought that anyone would love her, be able to take care of her, or anything else of that matter. Yet here she was engaged to a man who was willing to risk his celebrity career for her. God it felt weird; but it felt right at the same time.

"Hey, can you say that part again? I didn't get it clear enough on the tape."

Chris jerked back, throwing his attention in the direction of the voice. It was a tanned (who wasn't) man with dark hair and a camcorder seemingly glued to his face. Seany instantly recognized him- he was the one that she used to dream about when she would watch her dad on the road. Randy Orton. And to think he was actually close to her age…

"Dammit, what have you done now?" Chris asked the younger man angrily, yanking the recording device out of his hands. "What's this?" He asked again, glaring at Randy out of the corner of his eye before he began to rewind the footage that Randy had already recorded.

"Well good God Chris; I'm not the one who had a girlfriend for a week and got her pregnant."

Chris instantly looked up from the device, the 'look' still on his face. Seany was too confused as to what was going on to speak- that and the fact that for the fourth time that day someone had snuck up and just began talking. "How did you know that?"

"I've been recording you guys for…" Randy looked down at his watch. "6 minutes and counting." He looked up, the same 8-year-old grin on his face that John possessed. "Got knocked up, huh?"

"Shut up!" Chris growled, hitting the play button. Sure enough, there was footage of Seany confessing the baby to Dave. Seany blinked, finally putting the last piece onto the puzzle.

"I don't even know you, Randy."

"You just said my name. Randy Orton," Randy outstretched his hand, a witty dance in his eyes. "Seany Michaels?"

Seany shook his hand, now confused once more. "How did you know that?"

"Well, rumor has it that you screwed the gothic Jesse kid." Randy shrugged, analyzing her figure before he continued. "I don't really blame him; probably the best he could get. Not that that's bad; probably the best Chris could get too." Randy assured her innocently. "You going anywhere tonight?"

"She's taken, back off." Chris spoke in the same irritated tone. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Randy…"

Randy blinked innocently. "Nothing… I just made a _great_ documentary." He winked.

Chris raised his head from the video to shoot an evil look directly towards him. "Like fu-"

"**Chris- Jericho-o!**"

There wasn't a break before Chris realized his mistake. "Shit," He exclaimed, uncaringly dropping the camcorder on the table beside him. With a rushed 'bye' in Seany's direction, he sprinted down the hall while his music began to prematurely play.

"Well, looks like someone left his script at home." Randy muttered, trying to recover the miraculously unbroken machine. "So, you two getting married, huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he asked her the question.

"Yeah." Seany replied, watching after the running Chris for as long as she could until he reached the curtain, going out onto the camera only a mere few seconds late. She let out a breath of relief, glad that he hadn't gotten himself into anything more serious. "What about you?"

"Psh, no. Although I do have my eyes on that little blonde make-up girl."

"Demi?"

"Yeah, that's the name… She's a real hottie; in an innocent virgin kinda way." Randy replied, shutting the fold-out screen on the camera. "I guess so, I don't know." He confessed, sitting down and reclining the chair onto the back two legs.

Seany nodded happily in response. It had been a while since she had gotten caught up in the high school like dramatic gossip; and she was sure that Demi would be ecstatic to find out that she was on the wrestler's mind. Yet he didn't say if he was sure or not… What would it hurt?

So maybe things were looking up. The poor girl had worked hard from what Seany could tell; and she deserved something like this- but by the looks of Randy, he didn't seem like one who would date someone for a very long time. Maybe she should hold it to herself… Because Seany knew what heartbreak was like, and she diffidently didn't want to get the other woman's hopes up.

**A/N: Sorry once again for teh lateness. I know, it sucks that it was so late and stuff. I'll do better- promise! Ch 14 coming VERY soon!**


	14. Johnny Boy's Crush

Chapter 14

**A/N: Woohoo! I hope this has come earlier than my usual times… Usually on the weekends, I get them in quicker. No clue why… Anyways, I'd better start writing before it _is_** **late again. Oh, and this next part may cause the rating to rise- but I'll try not to make it happen like that. I'm sure I can phrase it a different way or whatever. **

_7:00 in the morning…_

Seany woke up feeling better and a little more tired than she had felt lately. Even though she was once again staying in a hotel for the night, she felt oddly more relaxed and less stressed than she did before; but she couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed two things when she rolled over.

The first was that she had no clothes on.

The next was Chris lying next to her, peacefully sleeping in the same attire.

As if on cue, Chris lazily opened his eyes; his usual deep blue eyes staring back at her as he smiled, causingmemories from the night before flooding back into Seany's mind. "Hey beautiful." He whispered, putting his arm back around her and scooting closer to her as he kissed her softly.

Seany pulled back from the kiss, looking around the room in a panicky manner. "Chris, please tell me I dreamed this."

"It might as well have been." He answered, rolling over onto his back and resting both hands behind his head.

"Oh God… Chris, John was in the same room!"

Chris laughed lightly. "We got our own room, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Seany didn't mean for it to sound like it did, but it was her luck that Chris took it the wrong way. As soon as the words left her mouth, he was immediately hurt.

"Why not?"

"That's what my Dad calls me. I really don't want to think about him right now." Seany admitted. She didn't want to think about any of it- especially not Rebecca. It was as if she knew that the new baby that her step mom was having would replace her in some way, although she knew she shouldn't worry about it. She would have a new family by then- a new baby and a new husband; hopefully.

He took one arm from underneath his head, stroking her bare back gently. He paused for a moment to talk. "I'm sorry, I really…" Chris trailed off, obviously deciding not to even try. Seany shook her head, feeling as if for some reason she was about to burst into tears.

"No, it's not you, I just…" Seany forced herself to draw in an even breath, instantly calming her down. She really had to learn how to predict these mood swings- even if it would be impossible, she could at least try. "I'm so frustrated."

"Well- come 'ere." Chris replied, tugging on her arms gently to suggest that she lay back down. Just as reluctantly as she had the night in the recliner; Seany lay back down beside him, resting her head on his chest. "It's ok." He assured her, running his fingers carefully through her lightly tangled hair.

"I'm so confused Chris," She whispered, looking over at the sky blue painted wall.

"What about?" He replied curiously, although he had some thought as to what it might be.

"Just- everything. I hate it." She muttered, sighing to try and let all of it out. Slowly Chris left her hair alone, gently rubbing in circles on her mid-back as if he was giving her a light massage. It helped some; but she still couldn't get it off of her mind.

"Sex? You hated the sex? God, I thought it was pretty good myself; but clearly I've been wrong…" He half joked, half suggested what they do next. Hopefully she would get the hint; but Seany had been known before not to understand some of the simplest things when her mind was in other places.

"I couldn't really tell…" She replied, tracing nothing particular on his chest. "Maybe we should do it again to find out."

_3 hours later…_

For Seany, the 'early bird'; it had taken her a long time to get downstairs to breakfast with the other wrestlers. Especially John; whom had no clue what was going on, and why the other two hadn't arrived to meet with him yet- which was why he was relieved and barely angry when the couple greeted him in the private breakfast hall.

"My God, I haven't seen you two all day- and all I get when I finally do is a 'oh hi John'?" John asked as if he couldn't believe what was going on. "What were you two doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seany looked at him briefly as if to ask him if he had really asked that question. She opened her mouth to begin, but John had seemingly changed his mind. "Ok, ok- I don't wanna know. I get that babygirl." He raised his hands up innocently, putting them back down to pick up a piece of jellied toast off his plate and take a bite out of it. "How was it?"

"Alright, a look won't do this time." Seany answered, putting her palms down on the table and locking eyes with John. "Do you seriously want an answer; because you know I'll give one."

"Well…" John looked at the ceiling, rubbing his chin as if it were a tough decision. "Not really. But I was just curious if you think I'd be better."

"Maybe she and Bradshaw can compare notes later." Chris answered for her; finally catching up with Seany as he lazily fell into the chair beside her. Seany shrugged and sat down, pushing the conversation from her mind.

"Nah, she'd rather spend some quality time with me rather than some with JBL. I mean, please- Legend Killer vs. Calorie Consumer? Who would you rather sleep with?" Randy asked, sitting down with his plate, consisting of eggs and a glass of milk.

"Yeah, like I'd really let that happen. Let's see," Chris started, using his hands as if they were a scale. "Letting Seany spend time with a fat loser; or letting her spend time with a serial rapist." Chris raised his left hand about a foot higher than the other, the JBL loser side. "Oh, sorry Randy. Looks like she'll be talking with Bradshaw."

Seany rolled her eyes at the conversation. "Alright look you two- I talk to whoever I want to. If I want to talk to Randy, I'll talk to Randy." Seany began, a cocky grin appearing on Orton's face as he nodded slowly. "Although he doesn't have a chance." The lookdisappeared off of the young wrestler's face." And if I want to spend time with JBL, dammit, I will." She ended, forcing the argument to a close.

Randy and Chris both looked down at their plates, picking at their food. After a few momentsRandy boredly decided to speak, although he didn't lift his gaze from his meal.

"She's still gonna sleep with me."

_On the plane…_

"I'll sit beside you on one condition." Seany began, threateningly staring at John. Chris had been called into a meeting with Teddy Long, and the last person she was left with was John. Although by all means she could have sat beside Dave- but John always brought an electric blanket, since it was always freezing on the planes; as if it were a theatre.

They had spent the remainder of the day driving around and window shopping; burning the time before their night flight. Probably the only night flight they would have for a long time.

"What's that?" John asked, already plopping down on the middle seat. Yes, there were three seats to a row- a very unusual aspect for a plane. Seany made her best 'puppy-dog' face, making sure to add extra pout.

"I get to use the blanket." She practically begged, the goose bumps on her exposed skin backing up her statement. Hopefully it would add a dramatic effect to her act.

John laughed as he pulled the large piece of fabric out of his gym-bag-like suitcase. "Well yeah babygirl, but you can only use it on one condition." He added, unfolding it and looking for the power outlet.

"And what would that be?"

"We have to share it." John answered, finding the plug and sticking it in. He instantly wrapped himself in it, turning up the heat dial. After a few moments he looked up at her, patting the seat beside him. With a sigh she sat down, lifting up the arm rest between them and pulling the covers over her body too.

"Hey, is this the only seat..." Seany looked up at Demi, whom had just arrived looking down at her ticket. Lucky for them, this plane had three seats to a row. Weird, I know. Instantly John's hands shot out from underneath the blanket, his body moving as far away from Seany's as it could.

"I did _not_ do anything, man… She came over here, begging me to-"

"Is that an electric blanket?" Demi asked, disregarding John's attempts to prove himself innocent. "Hey, this is the only seat open," Demi nodded to the seat on the other side of John. "So do you mind if-"

"Naw girl, c'mon." John slapped the cushion beside him, lifting up the arm rest as Demi made her way around their legs. She sat down beside the window, shivering and clearly as cold as Seany had been before. "Hey, girl- here, get warm." John smirked, handing her he corner of the blanket, which easily fit across the three people.

"Thanks," Demi replied, taking it in her hands and wrapping it around her body. It forced her to move closer to John, but he welcomed it. As if they had been given a choice.

"Alright ladies, you comfortable?" He asked cockily, pulling the two closer to him and putting an arm around each one. Seany promptly rested against his chest, pulling her legs closer to his so that they could keep warm. She crossed one leg over his as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Demi, on the other hand, was a lot more reluctant. She only moved as close as she had to- until she realized that it was safe for her to do the same as Seany was. Carefully she laid her head against his chest, pulling her legs closer to her body to keep her own heat circulating. John smiled and ran a hand through Demi's pale blonde hair.

"See girly, I won't bite." He laughed softly, running his hands down her side so that they were right above her hips. A lot more comfortable for him; and most likely for her too.

His words were the last Seany heard before she fell asleep. It was almost impossible to resist- the warm blanket, the warm body, and Seany couldn't stop it.

_1 ½ hours later…_

Seany's hazel eyes took a brief moment to focus before she could realize that she had awakened to darkness. She looked around, everyone was asleep and the small lights above every horizontal row were on. As she sat up off of John's chest, she felt him shift his weight; but much didn't change. Then she noticed the note taped to the back of the seat in front of her.

_Hey baby,_

_I'm across the aisle, sorry I couldn't get out earlier._

_Love you,_

_Chris_

Seany smiled at it, lifting it off the chair. She turned her head to look across the aisle. Sure as the note said, the golden haired man was stretched out on the seats next to her. He had the whole row to himself, his hair hanging over the side of the aisle armrest because of his height. When she stood up the blanket fell off of her, and the crisp air touching her skin caused her to wake up.

It was warmer than before, which wasn't too bad for Seany. She stretched, smiling down at the two that she was about to leave in able to sleep beside Chris. When she heard the sound of something moving, she froze to see if she was the one making the noise of fabric against something. Yet it didn't stop, and Seany had to glance back down at John to understand what it was.

It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. It was obvious from how the covers were moving that John was gently rubbing Demi's arm; yet she couldn't tell if it was subconsciously or if he actually knew what he was doing. Yet it was still a precious sight to Seany, and she couldn't help but ruffle John's hair affectionately.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, a weak smile forming on his face. "Hey," He whispered almost silently, raising his arm to Demi's shoulder, away from her sides that were slowly rising and falling as she slept. "Don't tell." He merely added, and a wide smile appeared on Seany's face as she nodded in return.

"Don't worry- I won't," She replied, leaning over and hugging his neck before turning and walking over to the other side of the aisle.

It hadn't been a day, and things had already changed drastically. Just yesterday she thought that Randy and Demi would make a cute couple- but God had she been wrong. John looked so much nicer; and not as much of a 'player' as Randy seemed to be.

Yet whatever happened, Seany would always be with Chris. She had realized that she _did_ belong with him- or at least for then. She had been thinking how lucky she was just to be around the people that she was- to finally have a 'family' who loved her. She knew what it was like not to be loved; and it was a place that she never wanted to see again.


	15. Frustration & A Fight

Chapter 15

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyways, I'm just glad I got those two chapters in within a short amount of time… Hopefully this one will too.**

It seemed like the millionth time that Seany had been awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, absorbing her surroundings with an agitated look. Nothing much had changed; Chris and she were still the only two on the row- but Seany could see the sun faintly rising on the horizon out of the plane's window.

Across the aisle Seany noticed that John was at last getting some sleep; finally stopping the various massages that he had been giving the woman next to him all night. Seany smiled, raising her head off of Chris's shoulder to stretch.

As she began to move around, so did a small, warm body beside her. When she looked down to see what it was, claws stuck through her pants and barely pricked her skin as she noticed Napoleon stretching along with her. Another weak smile spread across her face when she picked up the kitten, holding the baby animal against her chest.

"Yo."

Seany jumped, jerking her head up in the direction of the voice that had just spoken. Randy was there, his chin rested on the back of the seat in front of her- a hyper twinkle in his blue-green eyes. Seany let out a sigh of relief, sitting up straight and leaning back in her seat once more.

"Hey." Seany replied, scratching Napoleon behind his ears as he began to purr. "What 'sup?"

"Nothin… We're about not too far from Chicago."

"Chicago? I love Chicago… I was born there." Seany explained, laying the content Napoleon in her lap.

"Really?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was born in Knoxville."

"Ah, I've got a country boy movie maker on my hands, huh?" Seany asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I guess. You'll be famous in one of my movies." Randy grinned in return. "Hmmm, for example: maybe the movie I shot last night?" He snickered running a hand through his sleep-messed dark hair. "Nah, I'll use that for a bribe."

"Shut up." Chris murmured, his eyes still closed and had probably only been awake for a few moments; although that was all it took for anyone to get aggravated with Randy. Chris turned to his side, resting an arm around Seany and his head close to hers- trying hard to catch more sleep before they had to get off the plane.

"I'd be glad to." Randy replied, most of his head disappeared when he sat back down- only the top of his hair visible after it was stuck up from his hand being run through it.

After a moment there was a clicking noise, and the window seat in Randy's row eased back until it was lying against the seat of the cushion behind it; Randy boredly lying atop of the seat. Seany rolled her eyes, now confined to only one seat.

Without hesitation she stretched out, laying her legs on the headrest above Randy's head. She shook her head at the reaction on his face, a scowl at first but then a shrug as he tried to relax.

"I'm so friggin' bored." Randy muttered, looking up at the curved ceiling of the plane.

"Aww, how cute." Seany rolled her eyes, leaning over and ruffling up the young Orton's hair.

"Don't you dare touch her back." Chris threatened, opening his eyes only briefly enough to see her mess up Randy's hair. Seany giggled, lying back down against Chris's chest.

Randy shrugged, casually raising his arm and resting the back of his wrist of Seany's leg; a natural sleep position, especially one for someone as cocky and somewhat laid back as Randy was acting at the moment.

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Seany knew that Randy was asleep- or else it wouldn't have been so quiet for so long. She smiled at the thought, trying to slip back out of consciousness. She was actually there- until a jolt was sent through her body, forcing her to sit upright in her seat.

"Shit!"

Chris also bolted upright, surprised at the body that had just tripped onto his lap. Randy jumped into a sitting position, his frantically looking from place to place like a deer in headlights.

"What the-"

The person raised their head, a goofy grin on his face. John was such an idiot.

"Hey." He greeted them quietly, the other three silent with somewhat of a shock. "Sorry 'bout that… Tripped over the blanket." He tried to explain, pushing himself off of Chris's lap and to his feet. "I was trying not to wake up anyone…"

"Like Demi?" Seany asked, receiving a glare from Cena. "What? She was the only one over there." She defended her logic, trying not to give away what he had been doing the night before. Not that giving someone a massage was anything important.

"Psh, fat chance." Demi mumbled, her hair slightly frizzed from sleeping against the seat and probably John's shirt.

John blushed very lightly at the realization that his plan had failed- and he had ended up humiliating himself by the best intentions.

"Good God, is a good nap really that much to ask for?" Chris asked angrily, brushing off his sweatpants and trying to get comfortable once more.

"Probably."

_Now; at the stadium…_

"Man, I _hate_ getting friggin ready." John muttered, lingering outside the locker room with his arms crossed. There weren't any important matches that night- it wasn't even going to be on the TV. There were just random matches that didn't really mean anything; and probably never would.

"I'm sorry." Seany replied, although there was no remorse in her voice. "Get over it."

"God, another mood swing." John replied in a fake cold tone, leaning his back against the concrete wall. Seany merely rolled her eyes, sitting down on the wooden bench against the opposite wall.

"Hey, when should I debut this tape?" Randy asked, holding up the disc that he had burned Seany's confession on. He popped it back into the DVD camcorder, opening the small screen on the side and hitting the record button. "Alright, do something cool that'll totally ruin your reputation."

"Sure thing, _Randy_." Seany said, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"What're you guys doing?" Dave asked as he exited the locker room, rotating his wrists as he looked from one person to another.

"Ruining her rep." Randy answered, lowering his face to the screen.

"So you're not after mine anymore?" Chris asked from behind Randy, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip from the coffee that he had just poured across the hall. "Good job man."

"Uh, Hello!" No one had noticed the red haired lady until she stomped her foot and screamed at them all. Dave turned his body slightly, unable to see the short and pudgy woman that was behind him- just leaving the locker room. "There are _three_ paper towels on the locker room floor."

"So?" Randy asked, not bothering to look up from the camcorder. "We've got janitors."

"Well, I believe that keeping this place clean is character building. Who was the last person in there?" She asked, staring every wrestler in their area down.

"Dude, it was Dave. Get off it." Randy answered, finally raising his head away from the screen.

"Dave? Go clean it up." The woman commanded, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. Dave sighed, deciding not to argue. What were 3 paper towels anyways? It was worth it to avoid the trouble that the woman could cause them.

The other four, on the other hand, weren't as happy for him to oblige.

"Aww, man, c'mon! That's stupid!" John threw down his empty cup, causing Dave to pause for a moment.

"Yeah, what did I say? That's what janitors are for!" Randy yelled from his place a few feet away, focusing on the image on the device's screen.

"I don't care what you say. It will show that we actually have some pride. Go!" She snarled at Dave, who looked back at her as if to ask her if she had really just yelled at him. With a shake of his head, he continued to go for the door, opening it slightly before continuing.

"Don't worry Dave, it'll be alright." Chris assured him jokingly, taking another gulp of the caffeine drink.

"Yeah Dave, bad things happen to good people!" Seany called after him, causing a smile to form on the wrestler's face right before the door shut behind him. She laughed to herself, leaning back on the bench.

"My God, all he has to do is pick up some paper towels… Oh, that's right, you guys probably don't know how- your French maids do it, right?" Like always, Jesse appeared at his aunt's side, a smirk on his face as if he were the smartest person in the world. Seany instantly stood up, moving as far away from him as she could; which fortunately was right beside Chris.

"And you would know that _how_?" Chris asked, and it was when Seany realized that Chris had no clue who Jesse was. Probably good for the time being.

"You can just ask your little slut over there." Jesse shrugged, nodding towards Seany. "Oh, and by the way- how's your wrist doing?" He asked, mockingly raising an eyebrow.

John kicked off the wall about the same time that Seany noticed the muscles in Chris's jaw to tighten. _'This is **not** good,' _She thought to herself, taking a step closer to Chris's side. Maybe he would just stay back and forget about it like she had told him too… And maybe Satan was making a snowman.

"Dammit, I knew you looked like a bitch!" John exclaimed in an angry yell, coming further away from the wall. Randy finally looked up from his camcorder, no doubt feeling left out and in the dark about what was going on around him at the moment.

"How _dare_ you even _think_-" The woman started as if she were about to rant and lecture about something; but neither one of them would have it.

"Shut up! He's not so innocent behind your back." John snapped, forcing her to do as he told her. Chris took Seany's hand, moving her in front of him and then to his other side.

"Take care of her real quick Randy." He commanded, leaving Randy no room to refuse. Carefully he took Seany's arm, guiding her beside him and away from what looked like would soon be an all out brawl.

"_Stop it!_"

Seany almost had to scream the words for them to actually listen. Everyone froze for a mere second, before Chris and John turned their irritated attentions towards her. Seany grabbed Chris's wrist, tugging him in the direction of the complete other side of the hall.

"Don't sink to his level you guys." She pleaded, and knew it was hard for them to stay in the positions as long as they did. "Chris- this is stupid, please just leave this alone."

"You know what- I don't care. He hurt you Seany, and I'll sink to any level to make sure he gets what he deserves." Chris replied sternly over his shoulder, breaking eye contact with Jesse only for a moment. He took a step closer to the other man, only few centimeters away from his face. "If you ever- _ever_ even _think _about touching her again; you're going to wish that you looked better than your aunt when I'm done with you."

Seany bit her lip, turning away to try and keep herself from snickering at the threat. It wasn't that hard, considering the pounding that she felt from her heart in her chest- yet she could hear Randy clearly trying to suppress the laughter that was also affecting him.

"Oh, I'm thinking about it." Jesse replied, and Seany really did consider if he was mentally challenged. Who in their right mind would say something like that, to someone as big as Chris? Someone stupid, no doubt.

It was then that Seany realized she didn't have a hold on John.

Jesse tried to regain balanced as he was pushed forcefully from behind, ending up tripping several times and landing on his knees. Seany put a hand on Chris's chest as he turned, praying that it would somewhat have the power to restrain him.

"Ass," John muttered, walking by the man that he had just knocked head-over-heels. Seany took it as an opportunity to follow, causing Chris to stay close behind her. Seany avoided touching Jesse- she still shuddered when she would think about him actually coming in contact with her arm. Yet John kicked his elbow, sending him practically to the floor as Cena continued to walk by.

Chris managed to step on his hand, making him let out a slight cry of pain- and Seany had to pull on Chris's arm once more to get him to move again. Randy followed like a little kid, hopping over the sprawled out body parts and managing to balance his camcorder in his arm as he did so.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" His aunt screamed after them, probably trying to help Jesse to his feet. "I'll report you!"

Seany didn't let them stop until they had turned 3 corners and was in her book a safe distance from Jesse and his aunt. The walk had done John and Chris some good, but they weren't the happiest people in the world at the moment. Randy had decided to sit on a bench beside another refreshment table, but Chris and John were trying to walk off their anger.

"That was pretty corny." Seany laughed, trying to ease the now awkward tension. " '_You're gonna wish you looked better than your aunt when I'm done with you…_' " Seany mimicked Chris, giggling and wrapping her arms around one of his. She could hear Randy letting out a small snicker a few feet away, but neither one of the other guys said anything about it.

"Way to insult man. I'm _so_ after your rep again now." Randy informed him, chuckling as he leaned his body back on the bench.

Chris let out a deep breath, one that seemed like it had been held inside of him for quite a while. Seemingly calmer he sat down on a bench opposite of Randy's, Seany doing the same.

"Good. That's what I need right now." Chris replied, boredly tapping Seany's palm with his own. "I still can't believe we didn't beat the shit out of 'em." Chris admitted, leaving Seany's hand alone and putting an arm around her.

"He got what he deserved- and for the last time you two; leave it alone." Seany commanded, shifting her weight so that she was sitting on her legs. "Just ignore it, ok? And don't come up with any crap about protecting me. Starting an all out street fight around a pregnant woman isn't exactly keeping her safe."

Randy raised his eyebrows simultaneously, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Hey, I had no part in that." He said innocently, relaxing his body once more and resuming the laid back position that he had been in moments before.

"Whatever. It'll happen sometime." Seany winked at him, noticing John leaning against the refreshment table- whom hadn't spoken since Seany had moved them from the earlier scene. "Hey; you- what's up?" She asked, questioning him softly with her facial expression.

John looked up, realizing that he was being spoken too. "Huh? Oh nothing." He answered, running a subconscious hand through his hair. "Just thinkin'."

"_You_ think?" Chris asked, starting to regain his sense of humor as he started to calm down. "Didn't know it was possible." John didn't respond, but rather sent him an agitated look.

"Are either of you even _in_ a match tonight?" Seany asked, deciding to change the subject as soon as she realized that John was being serious.

"No, not really- Dave's in a tag match, but we came to watch." Chris explained, and Seany was glad that he had seemingly forced the fiasco from a few moments ago out of his mind.

"Well then, can we _please_ go home?" Seany begged, resting her head lightly against his shoulder to try and help her odds.

"No- you're comin' with me playa." Seany looked up to the sight of Teddy Long, whom was no doubt now speaking to Chris. He turned to John and motioned for him to follow. "Don't worry playa; it'll only be fo a minute."

Chris gently lifted a small layer of Seany's hair, resting it back in place and slowly standing up. "I'll be right back," He whispered in her ear, standing up straight and walking closer to Teddy. He looked at Randy briefly before continuing. "Keep her _safe_." He warned, beginning to walk down the hall after the General Manager. John pushed off the table, silently following the two.


	16. Runaway Bride

Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I'm really glad I got that one in on time… And I love all of the good things I'm hearing so far  ! Anyways, I'd better start to write again… But thanks to everyone who's reading, and especially those who are reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

Seany stood outside the wooden door of Theodore Long's office, nervously preparing herself to knock. If there was going to be a punishment for the two, she deserved it more than they did. If she had just kept her mouth shut and staid away from Jesse, none of this would have happened. Or so she thought.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Seany turned her head slightly, looking up at Randy. He was looking at her fist, which was only a few inches away from the door; no doubt frozen in the process of knocking. She grinned sheepishly, backing up a few steps.

"Just- nothing. Eavesdropping." She lied, yet it was partly the truth.

"Right. Well, if you wanna go in, you don't have to knock." Randy shrugged in reply, reaching over and turning the knob. It stopped, locked from the inside.

"Or maybe you do." Seany replied smartly.

"No, you don't." Randy replied, backing up a step. "Hey! T-diddy!" Randy gave a warning yell, backing up a few steps. With a powerful kick to near the knob he blew open the door, causing a jump in the room and Seany to let out a surprised squeal behind him.

It was an awkward pause, with John and Chris's eyes widened- including Seany, who was still praying that Randy didn't just do what she thought he did.

"What the _hell_ playa!" Teddy yelled, yet it was as if it was something that he had done because he was trying to cover his surprise. "Well, you might as well come in then." He snapped, settling back down and sitting behind his desk. Randy nodded victoriously, leading the way for a reluctant and embarrassed Seany.

"Hey you guys." She said softly, waving briefly before taking a seat against the wall. Randy still had a cocky grin on his face, proud that he had busted down the general manager's door.

"You need a seat?" Teddy asked Seany, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm good." Randy answered, stretching as he looked at the ceiling. "What's up?"

"Well God, let's see how stupid we can get!" John rolled his eyes, starting to finally loosen up after the small outbreak that had happened no too long ago.

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Irvine have earned each other a week of vacation." Teddy answered Randy, leaning back in his chair after he finished scribbling down a few words on two separate pieces of paper, then handing one to each of the two men in front of him.

"What? I don't _want_ or _need_ a vacation." Chris protested angrily, scanning the words on the sheet of paper in his hands. "This is ridiculous."

"From my understanding playa, you got in a scrap with the staff. That's not how it works." Teddy explained calmly, eyeing the door briefly before turning his attention back to the other people in the room. The door wasn't broken, but was only barely hanging on its hinges.

"No, _he_ is not staff for one. And for another, _he_ tried to get in a 'scrap' with us." John defended instantly, crossing his arms.

"Well playas, all three of ya need to cool off. You have 4 unused weeks of vacation stacked up, and one of them will run out in about a month. So you're going to be on a paid vacation." Teddy responded, giving the two no room to argue.

"Oh yeah Chris, you have no reason to get a week off. Your pregnant fiancé's prenatal appointment has _no_ value whatsoever." Randy rolled his eyes, adding on to Chris's earlier comment 20 beats too late.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled frustratingly, slapping the piece of paper against his leg. "God, I can't trust you with shit!"

"Both of you, just stoppit!" Seany raised her voice, upset at both of them. On one hand, Randy was being, in her book, out of line by just tossing the sensitive insult at Chris while he was vulnerable. Then on the other, Chris really _had_ been acting as if he didn't care. But she couldn't expect him to be thinking about her every second of the day, right? "If you don't want to take me Chris, I can go on my own."

"No, it's just- I'm sorry, this is just so _stupid_." Chris answered, taking a deep breath to try and calm him self once more as he stood up. "Sorry." He apologized again in a softer, sweeter voice than only a few minutes before when he had been yelling at just about everyone in the room, wrapping his arms around her while he tried to let all of the built up frustration and anger go. "We need a break anyways."

"Wait a second playa," Teddy interrupted, now sitting straight up again. "You two are getting married? And she's pregnant?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well then, congratulations- I can't wait to get my invitation."

"Aww; thanks Teddy." Seany smiled, glad that the tension in the room had slowly evaporated.

"Now that everything's been said and done, I have one _very _important announcement to make." Randy spoke up, looking around the chairs and floor as he searched from something. He stood up, now apparently unable to find what he had been looking for. "I left the camcorder in the hall."

_15 minutes later…_

"Just when I thought I had been through with you for the day…" Chris muttered, throwing a chair to the side as he desperately helped look for the tape. "You are the biggest idiot."

"Oh my God you guys." Seany paced back in forth, talking in a panicky voice. "What could have happened to it? What if someone accidentally picked it up?" She asked herself, turning as soon as she reached John's side and started to walk towards Chris and Randy.

"What if someone didn't _accidentally_ pick it up?" John asked as he stood up, causing Seany to stop dead in her tracks. No doubt Jesse and his aunt would have noticed Randy taping their fight- and want to get John and Chris in as much trouble as possible. But what they wouldn't be counting on what they would find before the fight.

"What? What's wrong?" Chris asked, noticing the shocked look on his face.

"C'mon." Seany commanded, grabbing his wrist and walking towards the exit. "We're leaving, _now_."

"Where?" John asked quickly, stepping up his pace to catch up with them. "Where are we going?"

"Yeah! Where?" Randy asked, also following the trio. Seany stopped, almost causing a pile up in the near empty hall.

"_You're _staying. You need to find that camcorder." Seany commanded, and Randy didn't protest.

"Yeah, besides, you're not part of our clique."

Seany glared at John, but turned to continue down the hall. "C'mon then Randy." Seany called over her shoulder, half to piss John off and half because of the idea she had. She had an exact plan in mind; one that she knew was fool proof. Or at least at the time it was. "We're going to Nevada." She answered as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Nevada? Wait, wait, wait… I'll be right back." John turned on his heel, jogging down the other side of the hall.

"John!" Seany yelled in a distressed tone, wishing that she wasn't so anxious and stressed already.

"I'll be right back!" John yelled back over his shoulder, and Seany merely rolled her eyes. It would be another long flight.

_12 hours later…_

"Go to sleep."

Seany turned her head from the plane window, trying hard not to start to bite her fingernails. Of course she had been calm at first with the idea; but now that time was wearing away, and the time that her plan was going into effect was coming nearer, she felt the same nervous knot in her stomach like she had before she had told her father about her engagement.

Seany was getting married.

"It's seven in the morning; you can get some sleep- promise." He whispered, resting a hand on her knee and kissing the top of her slightly messed hair. When he spoke, it caused her attention to snap back to the 'real world'. "You've been awake forever."

"I know, I'm just nervous." Seany answered quietly, adjusting her position so that she was facing Chris. "I don't want him to hurt the baby."

"I know- he won't. He won't ever touch either of you again." Chris responded, moving his hand down her arm so he could hold her hand loosely. Seany would have never guessed that he was such a romantic.

"Ok." Seany replied, looking over the seat at a sleeping Randy behind them. "Where's John?" She asked, turning her attention back to her fiancé.

"He's across the aisle with Demi- Randy came over here about an hour ago." Chris answered, and Seany did remember. She hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings after they had left the SmackDown show, but she did vaguely remember John returning with the woman. What was going on between the two?

_1 hour later; the Las Vegas airport._

Seany flipped through a brochure, repeatedly tapping her foot against the floor.

"Explain to me again how this is going to help you." John asked boredly, looking up at Seany with his face resting on his hand. "I just don't get it."

"If I get married to Chris and have the baby, the baby is legally his." Seany answered, not looking up. It was about the 5th time that she had had to explain it to John- once to Chris, and how many times Randy had asked was anybody's guess.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I have an uncanny way with laws." Seany replied, a smirk appearing on her face, although she had no clue what she was still doing conscious. She would have thought that by then she would have fainted, for some odd reason- probably just to ruin the wedding. "And I watch General Hospital."

"Speaking of hospitals, y'all should have Elvis marry you." John spoke up as Seany glanced across the room at Randy, whom was asleep in his chair against the wall. Seany smiled once more, afraid of what the answer would be to the question she was about to ask.

"What does that have to do with the hospital?"

"That's where I'll be when I bust a gut laughing at you guys if you actually do it." John answered, forcing a giggle out of Seany and a chuckle out of Chris, who was trying to get in a nap while he let Seany pick how they would be married.

"What?" Demi asked in a confused tone, just then awakening from the sleep that she had been catching on the plane and in the airport.

"We're deciding what kind of wedding I'm going to have." Seany answered, flipping another page and sighing. "It's hopeless… I can't pick one." Seany tossed the booklet at John, slumping back into her chair. "You pick one."

"Me?" John asked, not hesitating to open it and begin looking. It wasn't but a few seconds before he closed it with a devious grin on his face. "Alright, got one."

"Which one?" Seany asked, leaning over to look. But John refused to tell.

"You'll find out tonight."

"Tonight!" Seany snapped, grabbing for the brochure. Which she realized was stupid on her part, because he hadn't circled it or anything.

"Yeah, we need to plan ahead and get everything. Besides, you ladies need to have your time alone and me and Chris will go and pick out our crap." John explained, taking out his cell phone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

"Dumb ass." Chris muttered as John walked away, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I guess we're splitting up then." He instantly sat up at the reaction of the shocked and appalled look on the two women's faces. "Until tonight, when we're getting married." He added, cutting himself innocent for the time being. He leaned over, kissing Seany softly. "See you tonight."

"I'm coming with you man." Randy groaned as he stretched, standing up beside Chris.

"Uh, no you're not." Chris answered, nodding towards the two women who were now sitting beside each other. "You're staying with them for 3 reasons. One, you need to protect them. Two, you're going to be a witness and that's just the same as being a girl. And three, you're not part of our clique anyways."

"Chris!" Seany protested, glaring at him softly. "I demand that you change the third reason, or else I'm boycotting our wedding." Chris smirked, although he knew that she wouldn't. She would kill for them to be able to have this wedding, and she wouldn't let it go over a stupid little insult.

"Fine, third… It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding if you're a groom, and John's the wedding planner. That leaves you. Happy you three?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Seany grinned and stood up, hugging him briefly.

"I love you Chris." She whispered, pushing off of his chest and nodding her head towards John.

"I love you too- and I know, he sucks." Chris laughed, kissing her once more before turning around and leaving. Seany turned back around and sat down, still not believing that she was where she was. It was as if it was a dream- and it was about to get better.

**A/N: Weird, huh? In the next chapter: the wedding! What kind of wedding did Cena pick? Will the couple like it? And what will Shawn have to say about it? God, who knows. Just review and read the next chapter!**


	17. Gold on Finger

Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow… Talk about anticipated excitement in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and it's everything you think it'll be. 'Cause it's gonna be awesome. I hope. Anyways, this chapter is probably going to be longer than the others; because… Well, you'll find out when you read the end of it.**

"Yo."

Seany answered her phone to John's voice for almost the first time. She couldn't remember the only other time off the top of her head, but she knew there was another. Maybe it was the time that he had called to make fun of her while she was at the prenatal office. Yeah, that was it.

"What do you want?" Seany asked, looking over a few bridesmaids dresses for Demi. Demi and John had talked privately about the theme already, so she could dress Seany accordingly. Supposedly Demi had already pre-rented Seany's dress, so there was almost nothing to worry about. _Almost._

For Seany, there were a million things that could go wrong. Her dress could rip. She could trip, or drop her flowers. Or a mobster could drop out of the ceiling on a disco ball and open fire on the minister. Whatever happened, Seany knew that something would ruin her wedding. It had to; right now it just seemed _too_ easy for everything to work out this way.

"I just called the chapel to go through the process of the wedding; which Chris doesn't know yet either- but you have to have your wedding license _before _the wedding." John informed her, and Seany stopped only briefly to continue sorting through the dresses.

"Ok, then I guess we can meet and get the license right before the wedding; if there's no waiting period." Seany continued, stating it as a question.

"Yeah, that sounds good. They said it's no wait; so I'll see you then. 5:30, Clark County Marriage Bureau or something like that." John finished, waiting for her reply before hanging up.

"Alright, bye John." Seany said sweetly, hanging up as she turned to look at her other two companions. Demi was happily shopping, looking at all of the accessories that she could find. Randy was boredly leaning against the wall, watching a small what seemed to be a fly buzz by his face.

"Hey, Dem- how'd you like this?" Seany asked, holding out a portion of a baby blue colored dress. Demi shook her head politely.

"Sorry chickadee, but no-can-do. I'm looking for something long and black." Demi answered, pulling off a long black coat off of the rack. It looked more like a scientists outfit gone gothic, but Seany wasn't about to break it to her friend. "How's this?"

"Looks good," Seany replied, turning her attention back to the dresses in front of her. She knew she shouldn't get worked up about what Demi was going to wear- it was only going to be her, Seany, and the other three guys. It really wouldn't matter what they wore.

"Awesome- I guess we're done then." Demi smiled, and Seany was slightly dumbfounded. How could she be in control as to what they did and when? Without protest Seany followed, deciding to bite her tongue. To tell the truth, Seany had no clue what was going on- and maybe Demi really did know best.

_3 hours later…_

Seany ecstatically greeted the two, throwing her arms around John first.

She hadn't anticipated how excited she would be to see the duo again, but she really had been happy just to know that they would be there. After being with either one of them nonstop for so long, it was awkward to be without either one of them. Of course Randy made up for some of John's wittiness; but it was never the same as John's, and it just made her miss John and Chris even more.

But what was she talking about- they had been apart for no more than 8 hours.

"Hey babygirl." John hugged her back, letting go after a few long moments and with the feeling of Chris's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. "Y'all ready? You get married in like 45 minutes."

"Yeah, I'm good… I guess." Seany admitted, sidestepping and hugging Chris. "I missed you guys so much! For the whole few hours we were apart." Seany giggled, taking a deep breath to try and prepare herself for what she was about to do. Somehow, by anyone's guess, she had gotten John and Chris to Las Vegas without any 'lip'. Now she would have to do this without John or Randy messing it up somehow- but that's what Vegas is all about. Seany wanted her wedding to be wild, which was why she chose a themed wedding.

"Let's do this." John said smoothly, as if he was in a movie. Without skipping a beat he took out a pair of black sunglasses, tinted so you couldn't see his eyes. He looked as if he had just stepped out of an action packed spy movie.

"What the hell…" Seany muttered curiously, poking his glasses gently. "Where did these come from? And what are they for?" She asked, noticing the curious and fakely jealous look on Randy's face.

"They're for the wedding- I can't wait!" John clapped his hands together excitedly, almost seeming as if he were an oversized woman. "Here, these are yours." He took out two pairs from the plastic bag beside him, handing one to Chris and one to Seany. Cautiously Seany put hers on, while Chris didn't hesitate to try them out.

"I'm not going to ask- but John, if we have an Elvis wedding…"

"Yes?" John replied to Seany, still in a high-pitched feminine voice.

"I'll book a nude wedding for you and Randy." Seany threatened, though she really _didn't_ know what she would do. Probably just cry and hold a grudge against him for a few hours- but usually when it was a guy you were dealing with, crying was all you needed.

"Oh m' god! Thankyou!" John came back with a preppy accent, chuckling lightly afterwards. "Naw, it's not an Elvis wedding. It's better- or at least from my viewpoint it is."

"NEXT!" Being a Friday, the bureau was crowded. The old woman at the desk had been screaming like that for some time, and it was the first time that Seany actually realized that she was talking to them.

"Yo." John greeted her, and Seany thought that he might have been able to show the woman _some_ kind of politeness, but this is John we're talking about. Respect was for- well, Seany hadn't really seen him show any kind of respect lately. Everything was a joke, and although it was a little immature, it left her at ease.

"Hello." The old woman sounded like a frog who had been smoking for 40 years. "Names please."

"Uh… The bride is Seany Michaels; the groom is Chris J- Irvine." John answered, speaking for the couple.

"How do you spell them please?" The woman asked, yet it was more of a command.

"Damn… Uh, S-e-a-n-y M-i-c-h-a-e-l-s; and C-h-r-i-s I-r-v-i-n-e."

"Proof of id please."

John turned to them, raising his eyebrows as if to tell them to hurry up. They both went for their licenses, Seany in her purse and Chris was fumbling with his wallet.

"You two getting married?" The woman asked, looking from John to Seany.

"I wish." John muttered jokingly, nodding towards Chris. "That's her man right there." The woman held up their licenses, comparing the pictures on the cards to their faces. After a while she nodded and wrote something down on the form in front of her.

"Witnesses please?"

Randy and Demi instantly raised their hands, leaving John to shrug. "We brought the clique and some kid that wanted to come along."

"John! Randy and I are the same age!" Seany protested, receiving a smirk from Cena.

"I know, isn't it horrible that you're not part of our group yet Seany?"

"God, just get on with it." Seany muttered, pushing John's arm gently. Chris was still silent, and Seany had no clue what he could be doing. If he was thinking about something, he sure was deep in thought.

"Alright then, witnesses sign here please." The elderly woman croaked, laying the papers up on the shelf in front of them. Randy and Demi took turns signing, before the form was recollected by the woman, stamping it and signing it herself. "There you go, all done."

"So we're married? Already?" Seany asked, confusedly looking at the form. The woman rolled her eyes slowly.

"No, the minister signs it and his notary signs it also. You are done, thank you." She explained, not skipping a beat to scream 'next' once more.

_10 minutes later…_

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Seany muttered, tapping her foot against the concrete ground repeatedly in a mix of impatient and nervous habit. She and Chris were on the corner that John had told them to wait on, and it wasn't too long before Seany saw why. "Oh my God Chris, they're picking us up in a limo."

"How do you know that? There's about 5 million limos around here. It's Vegas, not Alaska." Chris replied, also getting quite irritated by how long they had been standing out there after leaving the bureau.

"Because I don't think anyone else has two pro wrestlers hanging out of the roof of their limo." Seany replied, half to make a point and half to bring his attention to the stretch limousine that was heading their way- with John and Randy both sticking out of the roof, and no doubt had been drinking some since they had left the couple on the sidewalk.

"Seany! Chris!" John yelled, waving his hands in a motion for them to get in. "C'mon! You're gettin' married!"

Seany rolled her eyes, tugging on Chris's hand as she obeyed them. She had asked for a wild wedding- and she was no doubt about to receive one.

_45 minutes later…_

Seany was dressed in a shiny black leather dress, black tinted sunglasses, and the chapel's hairdresser was hurrying to finish Seany's tight ponytail before Seany's wedding which was to happen in about 10 minutes. It wasn't exactly the white wedding that Seany had been looking for- thus the black dress, of course; but somehow she knew that it wouldn't ruin it. For some odd reason, John had been given the intelligence to do something that wouldn't hurt Seany's feelings- and she knew it.

"Alright! We're done!" Demi clapped her hands together as her hairdresser and Seany's hairdressers finished their hair simultaneously. They both looked like they had just been thrown out of the Matrix- or was about to hit the set and film another sequel. Demi and Seany almost looked the same, except Demi's dress color was dull and didn't really show anything- while Seany's was a metallic black that showed her shoulders and was cut around her low thighs.

"Good." Seany replied, trying to force some enthusiasm into her voice. She knew that she had to be happy- but now her mind was wondering if she was really making the right choice. '_Of course I am…_' Seany reassured herself, and forced the thought from her mind. There was no other way she would have it- no regrets at all. Even Jesse; if she wouldn't have been with him, she would probably still be a police officer and never have met the 'love of her life'.

"Alright ladies- right this way," A young woman spoke up, the lady who was like their assistant and showed them around. Seany and Demi both stood up; which was a little difficult for Seany, considering the high stilettos that Demi had picked out for her- and followed the woman.

So Seany prepared to walk down the aisle.

_7 minutes later…_

Seany was outside the doors, and they were probably waiting for her to walk in before they played the music. She had to continuously stop herself from biting her nails- a habit that she didn't often have, unless she was under a _lot_ of stress. Nervously she looked at the large oak doors, then back down to her flowers. They were beautiful, on any other occasion- like pansies, except black and purple. Seany only prayed that it wasn't a gothic wedding. Then she really would kill John.

Not that she was anti-goth or anything; it was just _so_ not Seany. Seany was happy, peppy, and wore light _and_ bright colors. Plus her tan would diffidently get her kicked out of her gothic club if she were ever to join one.

"Hey."

It was a voice that had never interrupted Seany's deep thoughts. Only John had done that so far, because Chris was smart enough to tell when she needed to be alone. Of course Seany recognized who's voice it was without even looking- what stumped her was how sincere and utterly caring the tone was. She turned around to find Randy.

He was dressed much in the same color- black dress pants, a pure black dress shirt, and the dark sunglasses.

"Hi," She replied, smiling weakly while she barely dabbed at the corners of her eyes. She had been so emotional in the past few minutes that it was hard for her not to cry. She didn't say anything else, but merely raised her eyebrows to ask what was going on.

"They're waiting for you out there," He nodded to the doors, and Seany nodded.

"I know… I just need a minute. I have to walk out there alone."

"No you don't." Randy corrected her, offering her his arm. "I have no part in the wedding, and to be honest, I'm bored. Lemme take you." Seany let out a deep breath, forcing the tears away once more as she took his forearm.

"How gay." She giggled, wiping underneath her eyes as she nodded. "Let's do this."

It was a few moments after them entering for the music to start playing. In those very few seconds, she noticed that everyone in the room was dressed the same- except for Seany and Chris, who stood out because they were dressed more extravagantly than the others. Then, the music began to play.

At first Seany thought it was just another variation of the usual wedding tune. It was deeper, and more mysterious than the traditional melody. Seany just continued up the aisle, her eyes wandering around the room. No one could tell, since her glasses were so dark; but it was all as black and spy-like as the dress code. As she came closer to her friends, she and Randy had to step onto a small uplift to go to their places.

Randy lifted an imaginary veil off of Seany's shoulders, causing her to force herself to suppress a giggle. He let go of the 'veil' and stood there for a moment, as if pondering what to do. Or if to do it. As if it were part of his act as her 'father', he leaned over slightly and kissed her. In front of everyone else.

It was so weird- it was soft and gentle, nothing like a parent-child kiss. Yet Seany couldn't enjoy it, because she couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was what she had always dreamed of- her wedding, her best friends beside her, and Randy Orton kissing her on the groom's side. So she pulled away before the young wrestler was beat to death by her real groom.

"Stupid ass." Seany muttered, pushing him out of her way. It was all she really needed- now it was all a joke, a casual thing to get her loosened up and relaxed for what was about to happen. Randy really was an idiot anyways. With a smile Seany greeted Chris with a kiss, erasing the death glares that he was sending Randy at the moment. "The minister's not here."

"Oh, yes he is." John corrected her from Chris's other side, nodding towards the doors. Just then they opened again, and through the doors came a silver colored, expensive sports car. Just then James Bond's theme music began to play, and Seany couldn't help but begin laughing.

"Oh my _God_!" Seany exclaimed, putting a hand on Chris's chest. "No way John, no way."

"Oh yes. Yes way." John smiled, the broad grin on his face almost showing every tooth in his mouth.

The car stopped in front of them, and two women exited both sides of the car. They were both dressed in very short miniskirts, with leopard printed tight tank tops and knee-high boots. They seemed to be twins, both having golden colored hair with grown out roots that matched their outfits. The driver's side door opened, and 'James Bond' himself exited. He was dressed in a tux with a purple flower, and looked almost identical to the real thing.

As funny as it was, Seany almost cried throughout the whole thing. Actually, she did start to cry when 'James' began to read out their vows. Chris held her hand gently, hoping that they were tears of joy instead of tears of '_I'm-just-doing-this-to-save-our-baby_'. Which they were happy tears.

"If you two agree to this mission, which you have- then you may kiss you bride Agent Irvine." James finished, and Seany laughed while Chris obeyed- carefully sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

_3 hours later…_

"I just got married by James Bond." Seany said once more for the almost thousandth time, taking another sip of her virgin strawberry daiquiri. No one had changed out of their attire yet; except for the sunglasses, which had been removed within minutes of the ceremony. John laughed from the couch, covering his face halfway with a pillow while he was unable to turn on the TV in their penthouse suite. It had been a pact that everyone had made- no television on the night of Chris and Seany's wedding; it would be celebration time.

"You guys go have sex." John muttered from underneath the pillow, smirking to himself.

"Well, I was planning on doing that- but I _wasn't_ planning on having 3 other people here for our honeymoon." Seany winked, taking another sip of her drink while she sat at the small kitchen bar.

Her life was a different world. Looking back at how she was just a few months before; it had taken a _drastic_ turn. Almost a 180 flip. Before, she had been living in a small house with one person who abused her and didn't really care if she died right then or not. Yet now she was married to a man who loved her for who she was, and living in a mansion with 2 guys who would freak out if she started to spontaneously get close to crying- and would probably end up killing themselves if either one ever thought about killing her.

Her future had changed for the better- or at least it had for the moment. Most people would have opted not to have the baby she was carrying- but Seany looked at it like it was a gift. She loved kids, and it was about right time that began to have some of her own. Just because it had an uncaring dad didn't mean that it had to have an uncaring mom. Which was why Seany was so hell-bent on having this baby and raising it right.

**A/N: I knew I would have to do something special for this chapter- although I didn't know it until I was halfway through with it (I know, I'm stupid) but this is the last chapter of this story. Don't freak out or anything- of _this_ story. I'm writing the first chapter of the sequel in my head as I type this, and it's not too far from coming out. (Uh, tomorrow... duh) Anyways, it's not that big of a difference- just a couple months ahead in Seany's pregnancy. Besides, I had to save some surprises for the next 'book'! **

**Oh, and be good and review. I love you guys, and can't make my writing better and more entertaining to you guys if you don't tell me what you like. No excuses! The anonymous review _is_ turned on! Can't wait to hear from ya, and I'll be waiting for those reviews in my next story. Ciao!**


End file.
